


cross your mind

by celestialyong



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, CEO Kang Daniel, Cats, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Slow Build, alternative universe - work, secretary park jihoon, werecat (?)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 15:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16726095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialyong/pseuds/celestialyong
Summary: when jihoon first applied for his new job, he never thought everything would end up like this. his boss is not who jihoon thinks he is, he is completely different than expected. and the same goes for his cat that randomly appears during night.crossposted on wattpad!





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> i'm currently writing this on wattpad and i decided to also put it on ao3 bc why not.

huge buildings, an amazing skyline, many beautiful clouds and people rushing from side to side, walking as fast as possible to get wherever they want to. everything was busy here, everyone was busy.

that's what jihoon saw at the moment and truthfully, he loved it a lot. it was much more different than what he usually sees during his mornings.

having lived his whole life in a smaller city down the country, he never saw something like this. he of course did go on vacations to bigger cities, but standing here all by himself, all alone without anyone else, that feeling was just simply beautiful. he was here all by himself. and he was proud of that.

jihoon closed his eyes and tilted his head a bit upwards, enjoying the air here. the air wasn't like the one at home, not as fresh and windy, but he still enjoyed it. anyway, he was happy there was some fresh air at least.

however as soon as jihoon remembered why he's here, his eyes immediately opened again, wandering downwards, letting himself get lost in his many thoughts that just flew around in his head.

jihoon recently applied for a job at 'KANG INDUSTRIES' and just a few days ago, he received an email saying that the ceo wants to meet jihoon personally. jihoon at first didn't believe it since 'kang industries' is a huge company that doesn't just take random people.

it was shocking for him, but at the same time, he was incredibly excited and happy about that. he never expected to be one of the people who may get a chance to work there which is why he's even happier.

his parents were so happy for him the second he told them that. they congratulated him for that and wished him the best of the best and lots of luck for his meeting. they already were proud of him for making it this far.

jihoon himself was happy too, but now, standing in front of the huge, modern, white building, he wasn't all too sure about anything anymore.

he has lived his whole life with downgrading himself, being negative towards himself and he still can't believe that he'll step inside 'kang industries' to meet the ceo personally. working at 'kang industries' will change his whole future, will change his whole situation. he will gain so many chances by working there later on.

he wasn't sure what he was feeling. it was a weird feeling, a foreign one, something he has never felt before.

'why would they choose to meet me? there are so many other people out there... people that are probably more talented and experienced than me... ' is what jihoon thought each day that passed since he got informed about his meeting here. and he still doesn't understand why.

however, he was here and he was not gonna turn around and go back again. he is here to change his future - hopefully to the better side.

taking a deep breath, jihoon finally took a step closer to the building in front of him, finally going nearer to it. people were rushing in and out of the building like crazy, some people clothed in beautiful suits, some in rather normal clothes.

jihoon wanted to be a assistant here, more precise a secretary, help people in need and help the ceo through that way as well. that's what he wanted to do from the start, no matter where he would work. he wanted to do his job well and help others that way.

but now, he's not so sure about that anymore. he's not sure what he actually wants now. he is not sure if he'll act normal around the ceo and that's what's scaring him the most at the moment. if he fucks up, then everything is over in less than one second.

'kang industries' ceo is kang daniel, a very young however very hardworking and amazing boss for all the people here. he was also very good looking and absolutely kind to everyone which gained him more popularity among all the people on earth. even some people in america know about him now.

jihoon has no good memories with ceo's. and that's why he's even more afraid this time.

the last time he had a job, he was on bad terms with his boss - on absolutely bad ones. everyone said that his old ceo was the best, incredibly friendly and so nice the day he started to work there. pff - as if.

jihoon couldn't think straight after the first week. he was being used everywhere and in the end, everything he did was just 'not enough' for the ceo, even though he was the one who told jihoon to do that and even told him how to do that. at first, he said jihoon did it perfectly and even praised him for that. on the day he got fired though, everything seemed to have been not enough and not praiseworthy.

it didn't make sense and still doesn't make sense.

his old ceo even started to flirt with jihoon which was just the worst considering the fact the ceo was over 50 years old. jihoon didn't feel comfortable at all working there and was happy they fired him in the end.

the only problem is that jihoon is just afraid the same will happen again, that he will be used over and over again and fired in the end for all his hard work, that everything was for nothing.

opening the doors to 'kang industries', jihoon sighed before finally entering a world that is yet to be discovered by him. a world that is completely different from his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any opinions are much appreciated !!  
> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/celestialyong) if you want to !!


	2. two

the insides of the building looked amazing and pristine, everything the cleanest, white and completely modern. it really did look like the ceo spent lots of money on decorating his workplace. and jihoon immediately started to like it here due to its comfortable and pretty nice atmosphere. it wasn't all too bad - at least for now, he thought.

walking over to the receptionists in the corner right left to the entrance, he straightened his back again, coughing a bit before asking for help. the building was just too huge for him to find kang daniels office himself.

,, uhm, excuse me? " he asked and waited till the receptionist looked away from her computer upwards to him. ,, where do i find kang daniel? "

the receptionist scanned jihoon with her eyes for a moment before looking into his brown eyes again. her fingers stopped typing something on the keyboard which showed jihoon that she was completely listening to him now.

,, why exactly do you need to talk to him? is there something going on between you two? have you ever been here before? " she asked, her voice showing jihoon that she wasn't keen on letting jihoon go to kang daniel, for whatever reason ever.

jihoon only sighed. ,, i received an email saying kang daniel wants to talk to me because i applied for a job here. today in exactly five minutes is the meeting he planned for him and me so it would be nice of you to tell me where i can find him and his office. "

at those words, her eyes immediately widened before she looked into the calendar on her desk and nodded to herself. then she looked to him apologetic before speaking again.

,, i'm so sorry for treating you the way i just did. many people want to talk to mr. kang these days because of his sudden popularity. i assumed you were one of these people that were innerly obsessed with wanting to meet him. i apologize deeply for my mistake. " she apologized and bowed to him.

jihoon knew that kang daniel was famous these days, but he never expected him to be that famous. it was incredible.

,, no, it's fine. i understand. " jihoon shook his head before he received the directions for daniel's office which was located on the tenth floor.

walking towards the elevator, jihoon checked his clock which told him that there were only three minutes left till the meeting. he was stating to get anxious again, the nervousness taking over his whole body.

the elevator was very fast which allowed him to actually be there way before they planned to. jihoon walked over to the door that had a huge sign on the left side of the door.

**KANG INDUSTRIES**  
CEO — kang daniel  
office 

staring at the sign for a while, jihoon once again sighed. the nervousness didn't want to disappear and that only made him before nervous and anxious. it was a terrible feeling — but he couldn't do anything against it.

and then he decided to not just spent more time panicking like this in front of a door. he knocked before he heard a deep 'come in, please' from the insides of the room. opening it a bit, jihoon took a deep breath before opening it completely.

he took a step carefully into the room before closing the room again, letting his eyes wander forwards towards the center of the room.

and there he actually was. there he was.

kang daniel.

jihoon has never seen him in reality, only on pictures on the internet or in the most recent newspapers his mom read from time to time and gave him in the end. seeing him now with his own too eyes was incredible.

daniel looked even better close up like this than he did in pictures. not that he didn't look handsome in those too, but seeing him not even five meters away was simply better. he really did look handsome and pretty. and for jihoon that was much more of a problem now.

,, excuse me, but who are you? " daniel asked, his deep voice ripping jihoon out of his thoughts, making him look directly at the ceo.

jihoon nodded before he bowed and greeted him, being as friendly as possible despite his nervousness. ,, hello, mr. kang. i'm park jihoon and i'm here for the meeting and interview you informed me about in the email you sent me a few days ago. "

daniel seemed to think for a bit before he typed something in the computer and nodded, his eyes glowing up. he only nodded for a while before speaking again.

,, mr. park, it's nice to meet you. please take a seat here, mr. park. " daniel said while pointing to the chair right in front of his desk, signaling jihoon to sit there instead of just standing by the door the whole time.

jihoon mumbled a short thank you before sitting down on the chair. ,, i'm sorry, but could you please just call me 'jihoon'? that would be very nice of you. i'm not old enough to be called 'mister' yet... "

at that, daniel only released a small giggle before he nodded again. ,, very well then, jihoon. i'll do that from now on. "

and so far, jihoon seemed to like daniel and his personality because he was indeed as kind and friendly as all the articles and people said. jihoon already felt very comfortable in his company and he liked it a lot. it meant a lot to him too.

,, let's begin the interview now, shall we? " the older male of the two asked, giving jihoon a smile.

jihoon only nodded before taking a few breaths — once again. he was sure daniel noticed that but he didn't have many thoughts about that and just decided to ignore everything except daniel, his voice and his questions.

,, so, jihoon. i'm gonna start easy. why do you want to work here? " daniel asked. ,, is there a reason why you want to work exactly here and not somewhere else? "

jihoon's brain rumbled for a while before he answered.

,, well, ever since i lost my old job a few weeks ago, i've been informing myself about companies that are friendly and kind to their workers and guests literally everywhere. i noticed that 'kang industries' seemed to be very friendly to everyone which is why i informed myself more about it and in the end decided to go and apply here. it seems very nice here already and i'm glad i decided to apply here. "

daniel nodded, listening to everything jihoon said while taking notes about that on a piece of paper laid in front of him in the table. after he was done writing, his eyes found jihoon's again.

,, excuse me for asking, but is there a reason you lost your old job? you don't have to answer if you don't want to." he asked.

that was a weird question, something jihoon definitely didn't expect. the way he flinched backwards in his seat said everything. daniel noticed that and felt guilty afterwards.

,, i'm sorry, i probably shouldn't have asked that. that was probably too personal for now. " he apologized, showing jihoon again that he actually was very kind — maybe even too kind.

jihoon however only shook his head. ,, no, no, it's fine. i just... didn't expect a question like this already here. i have no troubles talking about it though so please don't worry."

,, my old boss told me to do things i actually shouldn't do in the position i was back then because they were for a different person and position. then afterwards, he started to flirt with me and sexualize about me. i didn't like that at all, i hated it and it's so disgusting, and told him that which is why he decided to fire me because i, as quoted, 'didn't follow what he demanded from me'. " jihoon explained, telling him his whole story, leaving out some details. but he told him the most general facts.

daniel's eyes now didn't glow as much as they did earlier before jihoon talked about that. they were much darker and emotionless now.

,, i'm sorry you had to go through that. it must've been terrible. this may sound weird, but i'm glad you're free from that now." he said. ,, let's go away from that topic and return to our interview, shall we? i'm sure it was though talking about that. "

jihoon only nodded, no words left for anything at the moment anymore. he was reminded of the old times but daniels friendliness actually shadowed all these sad and bad moments and he was glad about that.

———————————————  
———————————————

the interview went very, better than jihoon actually expected. daniel asked him questions jihoon could easily answer because he went through the answers thousands of time and knew what to answer. he was very confident about his answers and could see that daniel was pretty satisfied with him and his answers to all his questions.

the interview ended and daniel put the piece of paper which is now fully written on in a folder and put it in his bag. afterwards, he met jihoon's eyes again and smiled at him.

,, this interview went very well, jihoon. i'm glad everything went fine in the end. thank you so much for taking some of your time to come here. i really appreciate that. " he said before taking jihoon's hand in his, shaking it carefully.

afterwards, the two males stood up from their chairs and went over to the door only to stop there again.

,, it was a pleasure to meet you, mr. kang. " jihoon said once they arrived at the door and looked at the light brown haired again. ,, i was happy to meet you personally for the first time. thank you for having made me feel comfortable here. "

daniel only smiled again — with both his mouth and his eyes. it was a cute sight, very adorable. jihoon could now completely understand why so many people like him.

,, have a nice day, jihoon. " daniel exclaimed, still smiling at him. ,, i will email you about my decision in a few days once i've decided. until then, have a good rest and take care of yourself. goodbye for now. "

,, goodbye and thank you. " was all jihoon said before he closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any opinions are much appreciated !!  
> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/celestialyong) if you want to !!


	3. three

the second jihoon stepped out of the building, he immediately searched for a place to sit down in order to calm himself down. he himself was very happy that the interview went this well. now, he can only hope for the best. he can only hope that kang daniel himself thinks jihoon is fit for the job. that would be the best scenario.

sitting down on the bench he found next to the small park that 'kang industries' owns, jihoon finally took a breath again, trying to relax as much as possible after such an important moment that may change his future.

the bird very flying from side to side in the park, squirrels suddenly appearing from the left, walking over to jihoon and looking up to him with those cute eyes before they ran away again. jihoon had to admit that this park was actually nice. it was clean and smelled good, the flowers were alive, pretty and gorgeous and the animals seemed to like it here a lot.

jihoon smiled, enjoying the athmosphere here a lot. suddenly however, a small sound destroyed the peaceful and amazing athmosphere. that sound came from jihoon's phone.

the brunette fished his phone out of his pockets before seeing that his best friend guanlin sent him tons of messages. taking a look at the clock, he noticed that it's already 1:03 PM.

———————————————  
———————————————

_**guanlin** _

yo, jihoon. good luck with your interview later.  
➺ _sent 10:25 AM_

so, hOW WAS IT?  
➺ _sent 12:18 PM_

hoon?  
➺ _sent 12:21 PM_

jihoon?  
➺ _sent 12:22 PM_

are u still alive? do i need to call someone to check up on u?  
➺ _sent 12:23 PM_

DUDE WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU  
ITS BEEN TEN MINUTES ALREADY  
AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED ME  
➺ _sent 12:33 PM_

okay, you're dead. it was nice knowing you, wink.  
➺ _sent 12:52 PM_

omg you're legit dead  
why aren't u answering ??  
i thought your interview is  
already over ??  
➺ _sent 12:58 PM_

———————————————  
———————————————

jihoon only laughed a bit at his best friends reaction before he finally decided to answer.

———————————————  
———————————————

 

_**jihoon** _

guanlin

dude stop.  
legit, just stop.

 

_**guanlin** _

oH MY GOD  
YOU'RE ALIVE

_**jihoon** _

yeah obviously i am wth did u expect

_**guanlin** _

i don't know

you didn't answer for like three  
hours and i panicked bc you usually  
always answer back at least five minutes  
later.

_**jihoon** _

yeah, i just finished the interview and  
went outside. that's why i wasn't answering.

_**guanlin** _

oh  
yeah  
that makes sense

so, how was it?

_**jihoon** _

it went... well? it wasn't as bad  
as i expected it to be.  
and everyone was legit friendly.

yeah, it was nice.

_**guanlin** _

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
how was mr. kang?  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_**jihoon** _

is that the only thing you're interested about?

_**guanlin** _

tbh yes  
i'm sorry but i cannot deny that.  
it's important

i need it for

uhm

research purposes

_**jihoon** _

god i-

_**guanlin** _

just answer my question.  
how was he?

_**jihoon** _

he was nice, friendly and very good-looking.  
he seemed to be very fit for his position tbh. and  
he treated me very well.

_**guanlin** _

you said he's good looking ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_**guanlin took a screenshot.** _

_**guanlin** _

i'll remember this for the rest  
of my life. i'm about to ship  
this.

_**jihoon** _

guanlin  
please stop and go back  
to your classes.

———————————————  
———————————————

 

after that, jihoon just put his phone away again before standing up and streching himself, some of his bones cracking for a moment.

,, let's just hope everything will go well in the end. '' jihoon mumbled to himself, his head tilted upwards in the direction of the sky. ,, you worked well today, jihoon. ''

before jihoon actually went away, he threw a short look at the building again before he really made his way home. the day was only half over and jihoon already felt tired. but no one could blame him, he did indeed work a lot today. all the nervousness ended up resulting in nothing but pure tiredness. but jihoon was over it, he finished the interview and was free for the rest of the week.

now, he only needed to wait for an answer. and the fact that kang daniel wasn't going away from his mind doesn't help. something seemed off about him, jihoon just doesn't know what exactly that is and was.

jihoon went to the train station and took the earliest train back to his home. the ride was around three hours long and he finally arrived at home around 2 pm. he was really tired, but at the same time he was not. he had no idea what he was feeling at the moment - everything was a mess.

back home, jihoon decided to randomly take a shower before throwing himself in his bed, turning on his game console and playing some video games in order to relax even more now. once the console started, jihoon saw that guanlin was already online.

somewhere on the left side of his room, jihoon saw 'overwatch' on his table and decided to play some rounds and matches. he had no idea why, he just wanted to for some reason. he invited guanlin to a party and put his headset on.

,, guanlin? '' he asked once he saw that the other male joined his party. ,, are you there? ''

,, yeah, hello. welcome back. so, wassup? '' was the answer he got from the younger one of them.

jihoon put the cd into his console while talking with guanlin. ,, let's play overwatch. for some reason, i'm in the mood for that at the moment. ''

,, alright. let's go. '' guanlin said before the two of them spent five hours in a row playing together without any big pause at all.

and all this time, jihoon's mind sometimes still went back to his possible job and also to his possible boss. he was not able to get over what happened today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any opinions are much appreciated !!  
> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/celestialyong) if you want to !!


	4. four

more than one week later, around 9 pm on a friday, jihoon found himself playing overwatch with guanlin once again. guanlin's holidays finally started today and the two promised to play video games, sometimes meet up and visit some places and also travel to seoul. they planned a lot of stuff and were very keen on doing those.

,, fucking windowmaker... '' jihoon growled before a sound from his phone made him flinch backwards and look at it.

jihoon only glanced at it for a second, watching his screen fade into darkness, deciding to look at whatever notification he just got after the match is over. once they were finished, they even won, jihoon sighed.

,, guanlin, i'll be right back. '' he announced while taking his headphones off and turning his mic off.

he grabbed his phone and opened it, seeing that he got an email from someone. the second he opened it though, he was almost screaming.

———————————————  
———————————————

_**from : KANG INDUSTIRES**_  
 _ **to : Park Jihoon**_  
———————————————  
dear **park jihoon** ,  
we hope you've been doing well these last days. you were at our company around a week ago because of your job interview. we took a bit longer than expected and we apologize for that. we were stressed these days but we finally have the answer for you. however, we have good and bad news for you.

i'm sure you want to know the good news first. that's how people usually are.

with this email, we, the whole team of ' _KANG INDUSTRIES_ ', are happy to tell you that you've been accepted and that you're now a part of ' _KANG INDUSTRIES_ '. we're happy to tell you that you have the job you wanted now.

we thought that you informed yourself very well about us and the way we roll and we're very happy about that. that meant a lot to us and also helped us make our choices. we also thought that you would show great potential in the job, now and also later on. from all the other candidates that were at ours for that job, we thought that you were the most fit and best one. congratulations!

now the bad news. they're not exactly bad news though, so don't worry all too much about it. they're not even bad.

even though you're accepted already, we cannot say when exactly you will be able to work at ours. we have trouble with lots of things at our company these days which is why we decided to bring you here once everything has cooled down. that way, you can work at peace without having to see all the mess here at the moment. we hope you understand that.

it's the best for you to not get stressed out at the beginning already. you should first get used to everything before starting to feel some stress.

so, please do not worry! we're sure you'll be able to come here very soon. until then, take care of yourself and enjoy your free days!

this has been ' _KANG INDUSTRIES_ '. thank you for taking your time to read this. we hope you'll have a good time till we see each other again.

**signed, kang daniel.**

———————————————  
———————————————

as soon as jihoon finished reading the email from kang daniel himself, his heart started to beat faster and faster.

he actually got accepted. he has the job he wanted for the longest time now. he has a job again.

he couldn't even form any words at the moment, that's how happy and thrilled he was at the moment. he felt pumped and so energetic. and at the same time he was also shocked. he already debated that he'll not get accepted and now all of a sudden, these news reach him and tell him that he's in.

the moment he caught himself again, the moment he could breath properly again, he immediately went back to his headphones and turned the mic on again.

,, oh my god, guanlin. you don't know what just happened. " jihoon mumbled and ranted, his voice still shaky and breathy. ,, i can't believe it myself. oh my god. "

guanlin however seemed to take this the completely wrong way and started to panic unnecessarily. ,, eh, wait, what? jihoon? are you okay? what happened? is everything okay at yours? what's wrong? are you okay? "

the brunette only giggled before nodding, even though he knew that guanlin couldn't see him at the moment. he just did it automatically.

,, no, no, don't worry, everything's fine. anyway, i have great news. i have amazing news." jihoon said and started, his voice now calmer and more stable than before. ,, i just got an email. you probably won't believe what i'm saying right now but i fucking have the job. i got accepted. "

silence was the only thing available for a moment, sometimes small breaths of guanlin's from the other side. he didn't say anything at all. it was so quiet, jihoon already thought guanlin left the party.

however then all of a sudden, guanlin screamed into the mic. ,, are you fucking kidding me? are you serious? oH MY GOD IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU. CONGRATS JIHOON. "

jihoon was 100% sure he'll have ear problems from now on but that's normal if you've been together with guanlin since childhood. he only screamed back. ,, THANK YOU SO MUCH. I'M SO DAMN HAPPY. "

and that was legit the truth. those news he just received made his whole day better. he was so incredibly happy now. he couldn't wait to tell his parents about that. they would be so proud of their own son.

the two of them continued to play till 12 am which is when guanlin's energy reached his end. jihoon also wanted to go to bed. he however couldn't because of the adrenaline rush in his blood. he was way too excited and happy to get even one blink of sleep.

he spent the whole night thinking and imagining about various things that could happen while working there.

jihoon was happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, any opinions are much appreciated !! i'd love to hear your oppinions on this fic so far !!  
> also, come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/celestialyong) if you want to !!


	5. five

around three weeks later, jihoon finally received another email from daniel which contained everything he needed to know. he now knows everything related to when he'll start working to how long he'll work and how much money he'll get. it was impressive how much jihoon'll already get.

he didn't expect to get this much but he wasn't going to question it. he's just going to accept the way it already is, even though he's sure he doesn't deserve that much for the stuff he'll do there. he's completely sure he doesn't deserve that much. it's more than he ever even imagined.

sighing in front of the mirror, jihoon looked at himself and the new clothes he bought a few days ago. he bought clothes that should be fitting for his new position. he wanted to have a good appearance and he wanted to impress people and look like he indeed knows something about what he's doing. he didn't want to look like an amateur.

and the fact that ' _kang industries_ ' is a very well known and popular company doesn't make it any better. instead, it actually made it worse.

jihoon had no idea what kind of people are working there besides daniel. he kind of knew daniel now which gave him a small glance into the companies atmosphere. however, he didn't know how people would react to him and how they would treat him. jihoon originally doesn't come from a rich and good family like daniel and probably some of his employees and that started to slightly scare him.

he only sighed again before he made his way to the door, grabbing his purse and phone and putting them in his bag before finally making his way to 'kang industries' and his first day there. he slowly made his way towards the train station. arriving there, he sat down and waited for his train which thankfully arrived earlier hab expected.

it was still fairly early in the morning, the sun only slightly coming out now. the clouds looked like small, white spots on the blue and yellow coloured canvas, making it look like a real painting. it was pretty and to just look at them while the train drove towards jihoon's destination was actually rather relaxing and distracted him from his dark thoughts.

times like these made jihoon realize that the world  **can**  be beautiful, gorgeous and incredible pretty at some times. these times were and still are very rare though. most times, the world is just simply a cruel, disgusting and ugly place - thats the same with humans. it's sad that the world is that way, but nothing can change it now anymore. most people won't even change if they're forced to.

after some time, jihoon got bored of all these clouds. he decided to listen to some music while trying to get at least a bit of sleep which he in the end didn't get due to the loud passengers. he sighed before playing some games on his phone to distract him even more.

a small signal announced that jihoon arrived at his destination. taking all his belongings, jihoon finally stepped outside the train and made his way towards 'kang industries' which thankfully wasn't a long way from the train station. it was very easy to find due to it's high height. it practically stood out the most from all the other buildings here.

there was something going on in front of the building. that's something he noticed the second jihoon arrived at the building, standing at least the meters away from the entry. there were lots of people, all of them surrounding something, or someone.

jihoon shrugged before stepping closer, also curious on what's going on. some people were there with microphones, tablets and notepads, all looking into the same direction. at first, jihoon thought that this is just kang daniel himself. it really seemed that way. but the thing is that it wasn't daniel.

it was someone jihoon has never seen before. it was a male, looking in his early 20s, dark brown hair that was styled perfectly. said male didn't look happy though, no. he looked angry and stressed. people were storming and dashing towards him with so many questions. and being the curious puppy he is, jihoon decided to stay a bit and listen to whatever this guy has to say.

,, what exactly happened in there? what's going on? could you please give us some further details, mr. kim? " a female reporter asked from the audience.

at least now, jihoon has a name to begin something with. the males last name was 'kim'.

,, well, i got fired. that's all that happened. i got asked into the office this morning and was told that i'm fired. there's nothing more to tell you all. that's it. " mr. kim said, his gaze still angry, before he turned around and walked away.

,,  **kim donghan** , we beg you. " the same reporter suddenly exclaimed, exposing the whole name to jihoon who only looked at her. she seemed to know something about him, at least a bit about him and his life. ,, can't you give us something better? something we can maybe use to understand the situation better? "

donghan only looked at her, studying her from the bottom towards the top before stepping closer to her. he looked straight into her face before he started to talk again. from there, jihoon could actually take a proper look at the guy.

he was sure he's seen him inside the building on his interview at 'kang industries' back then. he saw him and that donghan even waved towards him. she seemed nice from what jihoon saw that day. the only thing he couldn't remember is what kind of position donghan had.

,, listen closely, miss. i was kang daniel's assistant for nice two years. now, today, i got fired. that's all. there'll be a new assistant from now on so go ask him for juicy details related to daniel and not me. i'm done with you all. please leave me alone. " donghan mumbled before making his way towards the streets, away from the many people that surrounded him.

and now, jihoon felt incredibly bad. because of him, kim donghan lost his job. he didn't knew something like this would happen. he didn't even think about something like this.

sighing again, jihoon turned around as well and opened the door, entering the building and the company he'll work in now. he immediately greeted the people that passed him before making his way towards daniel's office. he was told to go there once he arrived.

knocking softly on the door, jihoon entered the room. daniel sat there, reading some papers in front of him. once he heard someone entering, his eyes immediately wandered upwards as fast as possible. once he recognized who just entered, his eyes began to get softer, looking the serious look inside them, before he stood up and let his papers fall onto his desk.

,, ah, jihoon, you're back. it's nice to see you here again. welcome. " daniel said, his voice friendly and calm, very relaxing. he gave jihoon his hand who shook it, a smile on his face. ,, i hope you spent the last few days and weeks very well and had good days only. hopefully everything went alright. "

jihoon nodded, bowing a bit. ,, thank you, i indeed did. everything is fine with me so please don't worry about me too much. i've been doing fine. but, you're way too kind to me. and i wanted to thank you. "

daniel titled his head to the side a bit. he was way to adorable at he moment and jihoon has to stop himself from letting out a squeal. he can't fall for his boss already. that would simply just be bad.

,, why do you have to thank me? " daniel asked, his head still titled to the side, giggling a bit. ,, what did i do? "

jihoon just bowed in front of him again. ,, i wanted to thank you for simply everything until now. thank you again for accepting me and giving me this position. that means so much to me and i can't even say how much i appreciate it. i appreciate it so much, mr. kang. thank you so much for that. "

daniel only smiled at him before patting his shoulders. jihoon looked up again to see daniel just smiling.

,, you have some experience and skills in this field, jihoon. i can sense that you'll be able to fulfill whatever i want from you. you listen well to others. that's why i accepted you. you seem to be very fit in this position. " daniel said, all of a sudden explaining why jihoon got accepted. the younger male definitely didn't expect to get an explanation, especially not today.

,, you're somehow different from others. you seem more experienced than others that came here the same day as you. and you're incredibly friendly and kind. that personality of yours can probably get bad in the future because you may be too naive and trust whatever rumors you'll hear but we'll see about that till then. " daniel continued, still smiling. ,, just do your best and be yourself. "

jihoon nodded, once again thanking him. then, daniel turned around before taking some of the papers he earlier read, giving them over to jihoon.

,, please bring these to the second floor. there'll be someone standing at the elevator waiting especially for these papers. please deliver them and also go through them on your way there. " daniel mumbled while over-giving the papers. ,, that's your first job then. "

jihoon nodded before turning around and waking towards the door, opening it with his free hand before closing it again. he started to read through the papers, trying to remember the most important stuff.

that was jihoon's first real task in ' _kang industries_ ' and he's still incredibly happy to work here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, any opinions are much appreciated !! i'd love to hear your oppinions on this fic so far !!  
> also, come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/celestialyong) if you want to !!


	6. six

practically ripping the door open after finally arriving there, jihoon entered his house, totally tired and stressed out. today was his first day at work and it actually went very well. everything went even better than he expected this morning.

he met so many new people and all of them were incredible friendly towards him. they explained the things to him which he didn't understand yet and they introduced him to all the rules. in his free time there, he decided to go around the whole building and explore it.

he was glad that everything went the good way in the end. he was very glad about that.

the second he entered and closed the door again, jihoon quickly threw his things on the table beside his sofa before throwing himself on it, pressing his face into the pillow resting there. it felt so good and relaxing. he was so tired. he just wanted to sleep now.

his body already got used to staying in bed all the day. suddenly starting to work again definitely stressed his body out. jihoon sighed softly again.

he really almost fell asleep, his eyes slowly closing themselves, his mind drifting further and further and further away from him and his body before he sadly got interrupted. his phone suddenly started to beep like crazy. at first, jihoon just continued to stay on his sofa, not caring for the phone at all.

but the phone however just continuously beeped and beeped and beeped. it started to get annoying; for jihoon at least.

and that's exactly where jihoon had enough. he groaned out loud, wanting nothing expect some good sleep which he could obviously forget now.

he lifted his body upwards, continuing to groan in between his movements before reaching for his phone only to see that it was a warning which told him to go and charge his phone. that's all there was.

it was nothing important. just that one stupid notification. he groaned again. he was way too tired at the moment and literally everything was starting to get on his nerves now. everything was annoying to him, even the pillow on the sofa.

he just closed his phone before standing up and rushing towards his bedroom, taking the charger and putting it into his phone. the warning immediately disappeared once it was connected to the phone. before forgetting it, he immediately lowered the volume. he sat down on the bed in order to rest a bit for now.

at least now, without his phone, jihoon could try and sleep in peace without getting bothered by this stupid piece of technology. it was helpful all times, it was very helpful. but now, it was the least thing he wanted to see.

jihoon sighed again before taking a look at the clock beside his bed. it honestly was way too early to go to sleep yet, jihoon knew that. he quickly changed his clothes to more comfortable ones before standing up again and walking over to the kitchen before making himself something small to eat.

he simply decided on a sandwich. he was way to tired and lazy for something bigger and fancier at the moment and a sandwich was already more than enough for the male. it's something to eat and that's the most important thing about it. he can eat it and that's that.

after he finished his sandwich, jihoon quickly cleaned his kitchen a bit. it was slightly messier than usual and for some reason, it ticked jihoon off. he was tired, yes, but he felt like he needed to do something in this house today. just leaving it this messy wouldn't be good.

he placed everything to where it belonged, cleaned the table and did the dishes before he left the room again, this time, slightly cleaner than before. he did something in the household today and he was proud that he did it despite being stressed and tired out. his parents would definitely be proud of him.

the next place he went to was his bed. his soft, fluffy bed that just waited for him to finally lay on top of it. the second he entered his bedroom, he immediately threw himself on his bed, snuggling into the soft blanket before closing his eyes and sighed relieved out.

however before he went to sleep that day, he quickly checked his phone again to see that he got an email. and what a surprise.

jihoon's eyes immediately widened once he saw who exactly emailed him.

it was _kang industries_.

jihoon didn't know why exactly they would email him now but he still opened his phone and pressed on the email. once it opened, jihoon finally read it.

———————————————

hello, this is  **kang industries.**

we just want you to know that mr. kang and the whole team of the staff is more than happy with your work today. we want you to know that you did a great job today. if you continue to work exactly like today, then you won't have any troubles in the future, not with the staff nor with mr. kang himself.

great work today, park jihoon. work hard tomorrow too and don't let us and our hopes down.

thank you for taking your time on this evening to read this email. hopefully the rest of your day will go good and well.

—  **KANG INDUSTRIES**

———————————————

jihoon's eyes were still widened after he finished reading the email. he really didn't expect such an email today. he himself was not quite sure why exactly they would email this to him, exactly now on his first day.

jihoon really didn't think that the work he did today was somewhat good. he just did what he was told and that's that. he just listened to the orders he got. of course he was glad that he didn't make any big mistakes or mess up. he was glad that the staff was happy. but he really didn't deserve any compliments.

jihoon just closed his phone again, placed it on the table beside his bed, actually wanting to go to sleep now. he was kind of unable though because his thoughts kept drifting away from the word 'sleep'.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, any opinions are much appreciated !! i'd love to hear your oppinions on this fic so far !!  
> also, come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/celestialyong) if you want to !!


	7. seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a character called 'choi bona' in this and the next few chapters. she's simply an oc and is not really relevant to the story. i just wanted to say this before you start reading this.

,, bring these to mr. ong, please, " the receptionist said while giving jihoon a huge pile of papers that all just waited in being delivered by jihoon himself. jihoon only nodded while taking them.

he slowly got to know the receptionist and found out that she's called choi bona. she's actually friendly but she's also very, very protective and can get angry very fast. being very friendly and getting angry very fast usually doesn't fit well together. but she is nice.

today however, jihoon's mood wasn't the best. he slept slightly worse than the day before and he was slightly more tired than before but he's sure he'll manage it. he's sure he'll survive the day without dying somewhere due to stress or not enough sleep.

,, oh, and could you also please go and tell mr. kang that kim donghan wants to speak to him once again. he's waiting for him in the meeting room. " she said afterwards, turning towards her computer again.

those words made jihoon look up from the ground, the sudden tiredness completely gone for a moment.

donghan was here. but why exactly? why was he here again? does he want his job back?

jihoon now knew who donghan is and he still feels incredible bad for taking the older males place. he does feel bad for doing that. however, to his defense, he didn't know anything about replacing someone.

,, will do. " jihoon mumbled, nodding before turning around, finally going away from there. ,, i will take my leave now. thank you. "

jihoon's body was moving the whole time, slowly walking closer to the elevator in order to visit seongwoo's office and daniels afterwards. his mind however was going into a completely different direction, away from him and his body. his mind was slowly flying away from him into some unknown part of the world.

jihoon was definitely overthinking everything, he obviously knew that too, but he was still afraid for some reason. he was nervous for some reason he doesn't know and that fact was slowly making him go crazy.

jihoon always overthinks various things. all these things however have bad endings and that's what scares him the most at the moment. jihoon was scared of loosing his job.

donghan obviously must be back here in order to talk with daniel about getting the job back. that's the only logical thing for jihoon at the moment. he could think of anything else because of his nervousness.

he sighed while entering the elevator and pressing the buttons. he definitely needed more sleep today. the male definitely knew that now.

he quickly went to seongwoo's office, gave him the many papers and also told him about donghan and him waiting for daniel. at those words, seongwoo looked up from the papers laid out in front of him.

his eyes immediately moved upwards to jihoon's, his gaze fierce. ,, donghan? why is he here? do you know anything about that? "

jihoon however could only shake his head. ,, i know absolutely nothing. i just know he's here, that's all. bona wouldn't tell me anything else and just told me to hurry up. "

seongwoo nodded, listening to all the information he just got before averting his gaze back to the papers. he looked at them for a moment before nodding again, starting to categorize and sign the piles.

jihoon took that as his sign to leave the man alone. he bowed and turned around, walking towards he door. before he had any chance to actually leave he room though, seongwoo said something.

,, jihoon? " he said.

jihoon looked back at him. ,, yes? what's wrong? "

,, please don't be nervous. i don't know why you're nervous but you're acting weird today. your body doesn't seem comfortable at all. " seongwoo told him, his head slowly tilting itself to the side. ,, is everything alright? "

jihoon definitely didn't think that people would be able to notice him being this stuck up into himself. he thought he could hide it. that's how he usually did things before working here. but that obviously doesn't work anymore since seongwoo noticed.

,, yes, i'm fine. thank you for asking but i really am alright. " jihoon said while trying to smile as best as possible. ,, i'll go now. thank you again, mr. ong. "

seongwoo didn't look like he believed jihoon but he didn't do anything afterwards as well. he just let jihoon leave like that. and jihoon was glad about that. he wasn't ready to break down in front of someone at work, no. he doesn't even want to think about doing something like that.

guanlin was the only person beside his mother that actually saw him break down. and jihoon wants that to stay like it is now. he doesn't need any other person added to that list. he wants it to stay like this. those two people are important in his life, very important and he appreciates them a lot. they mean the world to him.

jihoon closed the door before leaning on it, sighing once again. he's sure people walking by him were giving him weird glances but he didn't really care. he just wanted to get over with this day and go to sleep as fast as possible.

after he had some energy restored again, jihoon moved away from the door and walked over to daniel's office which thankfully wasn't all that far away from seongwoo's. jihoon was glad he didn't have to walk around the whole building.

he knocked on the door until he hear a low 'come in, please'. jihoon decided to only enter the room after he heard those words. he thought that this was the best way to avoid any troubles and fights with daniel.

jihoon opened the door to see daniel quickly closing a tab on his computer. it was definitely weird, very weird even, but he just decided to brush it away.

after jihoon closed the door, he walked over to daniels desk. his desk was much, much cleaner today. it usually was full with papers and papers but today, there were just three papers lying on top of the glas table.

,, what's up, jihoon? " daniel said while smiling with his beautiful smile as always. ,, what brings you here? "

jihoon hated daniels smile. he hated it a lot. he hated it because it was so beautiful. it was so pretty and it fitted daniel so perfectly. that just confirmed the rumors about kang daniel being ethereally gorgeous.

jihoon shook his head in order to get these thoughts about his boss out of his head before focusing on the male in front of him again.

,, bona told me to come here to deliver you a message. " jihoon started, ,, donghan is here- "

,, what? " daniel interrupted him as soon as the name 'donghan' left jihoon's mouth. ,, why is he here? "

it was funny how fast daniel was able to change characters. earlier, he was the soft, adorable puppy with that cute smile of his. now however, that side was completely gone.

daniel was somewhat angry now. he didn't look happy at all to hear that. and no matter how much jihoon thought about it, he couldn't find an answer to why daniel would be this unhappy to hear his old employee is here again.

daniels voice changed too. it changed so much, it was scary. his voice is much deeper now. even though daniels voice was deep naturally, it was even deeper now.

,, i don't know why he is here, mr. kang. bona just told me to tell you that donghan's here and that he's waiting for you in the meeting room. i don't know about anything else expect that, i'm sorry. " jihoon explained, ,, bona just told me about these things. "

daniel just continued to look at jihoon with those angry eyes of his. it was definitely scary for the younger male. he never thought daniel would suddenly react like this. it just strengthened jihoon's nervousness.

daniel sighed, dragging a hand through his face before looking at jihoon again, this time much friendlier than before.

,, thank you for your work today, jihoon. " daniel started, slowly standing up from his seat. ,, you can go home now, if you want to. you're done for the day, if you want to that is. if you want to remain here and do some extra work, go ahead. i won't force you though. "

that's all he said before patting jihoon's shoulder softly and making his way out of the door, leaving jihoon alone in the huge office.

so much happened at once right now and jihoon's brain couldn't hold up with all these things at once. that's why he decided to just go home and end the day for now. he was tired, very tired.

he waved to bona before leaving the company and making his way home where he immediately went to sleep despite it just being 5 pm.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, any opinions are much appreciated, especially now at this point in the story !! i'd love to hear your oppinions on this fic so far because they mean a lot to me !!  
> also, come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/celestialyong) if you want to !!


	8. eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, any opinions are much appreciated. and also, huge disclaimer, none of the names i mentioned in this story are the idols you may know from other groups.

fast forward a bit, jihoon has now worked two weeks at _'kang industries'_ and he's really happy there. he's getting payed more than enough and he's on good terms with literally everyone, even daniel.

the two of them haven't had any problems yet and jihoon's praying and hoping that it'll stay that way. he's not planning on having a fight with anyone there yet. he doesn't want to get fired already.

jihoon quickly found out where to find who and what and has been doing every job he got as best as possible. he got many compliments and was very happy with himself.

he worked very hard each day and people seemed to like that and be glad about his determination here. jihoon is really happy with his life these days. he's happy everything is going the way he always dreamed of.

he has enough money for literally anything now and he can finally buy whatever he wanted.

nothing much happened with donghan that day. at least that's what daniel has been telling him the whole time. jihoon doesn't know for sure if daniel's telling the truth but he chose to just accept it since nothing happened since then. nothing bad happened, donghan hasn't been showing up since that day and jihoon still has his position as daniel's assistant. nothing really changed.

it was already late, very late even, and most people have already left the company in order to go home to either their families or their beds. jihoon and a couple of other employees however decided to stay back and work a bit more. jihoon wanted to have a good reputation here, a very good one. he did everything in order to continue living with that good reputation.

many people have also noticed that jihoon and daniel were on good terms, maybe even on too good terms with each other. and that caused lots of trouble. especially in the past few days. those were days jihoon wished to just forget.

there were three females who came up to him and his desk one day, slapped their hands on top of the wooden table before almost shouting at him to leave daniel alone and to not interact with him at all. it was embarrassing, so embarrassing. it was embarrassing because everyone looked at him. all the attention was suddenly drawn to him and he hated it. he hated it so much.

,, park jihoon, could you leave mr. kang alone? we noticed that you've been interacting with him too much these days. we noticed that so don't even think of an excuse. you're not allowed to get this close to mr. kang. no one is. so stop going to him the whole time. " one of them females snapped, growling at him.

jihoon just looked at her, completely bewildered, before letting go of the computer mouse and averting himself completely towards the three woman. he was speechless. ,, what exactly do you mean? i'm sorry, but i am his assistant, i have to interact with him. excuse me, but it's my job to do that. i can't just sit here and not talk with him at all when it's my main task to do that. "

the second female just laughed, drawing even more attention from the others towards the four of them. her laugh sounded really, really fake and jihoon didn't even listen to her. ,, well, we don't really care. i don't know,  just leave this company or something. do something to get fired. just... just stop going here. it's not good for any of us. you disturb us and also, mr. kang is not interested in boys so stop flirting with him. it's really annoying. "

jihoon couldn't even say a word, that's how shocked and speechless he was at the moment. he knew daniel was popular with the females in and out of his company, but he never imagined him to be  **this**  popular. he never imagined that people would act like this just because of his popularity and looks. he couldn't understand the females in front of him, he couldn't understand them at all. it was just mainly stupid, all of what they said was stupid.

,, excuse me for saying this, but what is wrong with you? " jihoon suddenly asked. he's done listening to them and their stupid ideas. he just wants to work. ,, i work here just like all three of you. i worked hard to get here. i worked so hard to get this position and i won't just give all of this up because of you and your stupid ideas of me. please leave me alone, i have better stuff to do than listen to you rant about your crushes. "

that apparently seemed to ignite the anger inside the first female completely. she all of a sudden seemed very angry about jihoon. she reached forward, not even hesitating a bit, and slapped jihoon through the face, from the left to the right. the impact was strong and hard. jihoon's face flew to the right side, aching and hurting as soon as she hit him.

,, what the hell is wrong with you? " jihoon almost screamed, his voice filled with pain and hurt. it was painful to even talk due to his aching jaw.

,, you deserved that for flirting with mr. kang that much. you don't deserve to be his assistant. you don't deserve to be in this company at all. why are you even here? you— " she laughed and ranted but got interrupted by a deep, male voice that suddenly started to speak.

,, i've had enough of this. that's enough. stop. " the deep voice said again.

everyone's attention and eyes turned in the direction the voice came from as soon as it was hearable. it was kang daniel, standing there with those same angry eyes jihoon already saw when donghan visited a few days ago. he was angry and furious. his body and his aura told everyone about that fact.

daniel said something to the female standing beside him before she walked away, in a hurry apparently. daniel however just came closer and closer to the females and jihoon. jihoon knew by just listening to the voice who just arrived and saw what happened which is why he looked in the completely different direction.

now, he was even more embarrassed by what happened. it should've never came to that. he sighed.

,, chunhei, i need to speed to you, rin and eunha in my office. i'm sure you know exactly why. " daniel said. he radiated a strong, dominant energy that just scared you the second you started to feel it. it was scary, very scary even. ,, why are you still just standing there? i thought i told you to do something. "

jihoon however has already seen that part of daniel, the angry and harsh part of him way before these females could even think about it. he wasn't surprised about that unlike the rest of the employees here who didn't even dare to look at daniel.

jihoon slightly looked to the side to see the females hastily nodding and running off from the place everything just took place, rushing and running in the direction of the elevator.

jihoon sighed again the second the doors of the elevator closed before touching his jaw carefully. the second his hand made contact with his jaw, jihoon swore under his breath out of pain. it did hurt.

,, jihoon, could you come with me for a second? '' daniel said, slowly appearing on the left side of jihoon's sight. ,, i need to talk to you as well. ''

jihoon just decided to look up to him and nod.

daniel now seemed to have calmed down already since he's much friendlier than before. his eyes were also shining again. jihoon was glad about that.

slowly standing up, he followed daniel into his office where he saw the three females sitting on top of the many chairs, shivering with fear in their eyes as soon as daniel entered.

jihoon sighed once again. he could forget the session overwatch he planed this evening with guanlin now completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, any opinions are much appreciated !! i'd love to hear your oppinions on this fic so far because they really mean a lot to me !! i don't bite uwu. so, what do you think will happen?  
> also, come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/celestialyong) if you want to. i'd love to have new mutuals and maybe even friends uwu


	9. nine

jihoon sat down in a chair further away from the girls who still kept on throwing him weird glances. he really didn't like them anymore and apparently the feeling is mutual. they seemed to hate him too. and he was completely fine with that

daniel sat in front of them all behind his huge table, rubbing his forehead before sighing and looking forward to the four people in front of him. everyone could see that he was unhappy with what just happened.

,, can somebody of you three explain what the hell just happened out there? " daniel asked, his voice clearly explaining and showing how unhappy he actually is at the moment. ,, i don't care who, just explain me what just happened and the reason why it happened. what happened? and why did it happen? "

jihoon honestly had no answer for that question. he himself didn't even know what exactly just happened. he was the victim of whatever just happened which is why he decided to stay quiet. he couldn't answer even if he wanted to. he had no answer.

the atmosphere honestly didn't make anything better. instead, it maybe even made everything far worse. jihoon couldn't really describe it, but the atmosphere definitely was far away from being and good. it felt dark and scary even. it made him feel smaller than he already is and that fact was scary.

sitting here, in daniels office with some girls he doesn't even know and get fought with, was something he never wanted to. he didn't even think of something like this and he never wanted to be part of something that was against the rules. employees fighting with each other usually meant nothing good and now, jihoon was part of that.

he sighed. he doesn't want to be here. he really didn't want to be here because of something stupid like this.

he wants to go back to his table and continue to work, continue to work with a good reputation which he now could completely forget. everything jihoon worked for to remain with a good reputation just got destroyed all of a sudden and he felt bad.

,, mr. kang, it wasn't us who started the fight. we didn't even do anything. it was him. he started the fight. " the female, chunhei, suddenly said while pointing to jihoon who just boringly looked at them. he knew the whole truth after all. ,, he just all of a sudden came up to us. and then... then he suddenly started to beat us. and afterwards he insulted us. and then you came, mr. kang, and saved us from him. he's evil. "

that paragraph alone brought jihoon to let out a laugh. it was funny yet sad at the same time. he just couldn't believe what he just heard because it didn't make sense. it didn't make any sense at all. everything she just said was false - a complete lie.

jihoon of course knew that they would lie to daniel from the start to the end, but he didn't imagine them to lie that badly in front of their own boss. everything they just said spoke against what really happened.

and daniel was there and saw everything with his own two eyes. he out of everyone should know that they're currently lying since he saw everything.

daniel immediately looked at jihoon the second he let out a small laugh. his eyes focused on him and him only, looking at him with a serious and stern gaze. ,, hmm, jihoon, what's so funny? care to explain why you're laughing in a serious situation like this? that's the last thing you should do at the moment. "

jihoon immediately stopped laughing the second daniel looked at him. daniel was still scary. but even though he was scary at the moment, it didn't stop jihoon from explaining the situation from his point of view. he had to.

,, well, it kind of is funny. i don't mean the situation with that. it's just that what they just said doesn't make any sense because of multiple reasons. i don't even know these ladies and i've never seen them until they suddenly showed up at my table earlier and told me to stay away from you and to stop working for you. i don't know them and their intentions but i have absolutely nothing to do with whatever they wanted from me and you, sir. i was their victim. " jihoon explained while holding eye contact with daniel the whole time. he didn't look away, not even once.

daniel listened to him the whole time, nodding afterwards before throwing his head back in the direction to the girls who started to stare like crazy at jihoon, fire burning behind their eyes. they were angry and furious and jihoon was sure he wouldn't be able to survive the day anymore.

,, is that true, rin? " daniel asked, his eyes burning, focusing completely on the third girl of them. ,, is what jihoon just said correct? or is it wrong? "

she was definitely shy, that's just something you could immediately see, and hold herself back a lot. she didn't say one thing to jihoon back then and now and he felt bad for her since she actually didn't do anything at all.

the moment rin actually opened her mouth to say something was the moment she got interrupted my chunhei, the first girl and the girl who insulted and spoke the most to jihoon.

,, obviously not. he's wrong, completely wrong. he's lying to you, mr. kang. " she exclaimed, leaning her upper body forward, closer to daniel. ,, he's just lying to you. "

she was pressing her chest out like crazy and it looked so funny from jihoon's perspective. she definitely wanted daniel to look down to her breasts. it was so crazy and weird.

daniel however didn't look down to her cleavage or her breasts even once and just remained in the position he was, looking into her eyes only, his eyes slightly getting smaller after a while. he must think she's crazy as well. ,, park chunhei, i'm really sorry for saying this now, but due to your recent and also current behavior, i have to tell you that from this day on, you're fired. "

she just stared at daniel before letting herself fall back into the chair, her eyes completely widened and filled with shock and fear. ,, excuse me, but could you please repeat that? i'm sorry, i think i heard wrong just now. "

she let out a laugh for a second, putting her hand behind her neck and scratching it a bit. she definitely was nervous. everyone could see and sense that just by looking at her.

jihoon felt bad since it's the second time someone got fired because of him now, but it was definitely her own fault for acting like this till now. she also didn't have to be like this just now.

,, chunhei, you are fired. " daniel repeated again. he was cold, serious and not in the mood to joke around. he was completely serious now. ,, you are fired from today on. please pack all your things and leave the company by this evening. 'kang industries' thanks you sincerely for all your work till now and is glad you worked here. now however, you have to go. please leave this room now. "

she left the room after a few minutes of silence that was spent with her looking at the ground. now, she left the room, her head lowered down on the floor. everyone looked after her until she finally left the room. the atmosphere just got worse than it already was.

,, rin, eunha, you two have worked here already for a long time so i'm sure you know what your consequences will be. " daniel said right after chunhei left the room. his eyes moved away from the door towards to the two females.

both of them just nodded, their heads tilted downwards. they felt bad as well.

,, yes, we know what to do. " eunha said for the first time in this whole meeting. ,, we have to clean the whole building and take care of all reports of this whole week. "

daniel only nodded before his gaze wandered to jihoon, locking eyes with him. ,, jihoon, i know you're not the one responsible for what happened. i saw what happened. however, you will still have to do something because you also broke the rules. i'm sorry but it's the company's rules. i can't do anything against them, i'm sorry. "

jihoon couldn't do anything against it since he indeed broke one of the rules. he could only nod, accept whatever task daniel was about to give him now.

,, excuse me, but could you please leave jihoon and me alone for a second? " daniel suddenly asked, telling the girls to leave the room. ,, you know what to do now so please start with that already. thank you. "

and now, jihoon really started to get afraid. how bad could the consequence be? what kind of task would he get? and why exactly do the girls have to leave the two of them alone?

jihoon's eyes followed the girls who nodded and left before he locked eyes with kang daniel again.

jihoon was scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, any opinions are much appreciated, especially now at this point of the story !! i'd love to hear your oppinions on this fic so far because they mean a lot to me !! please don't be a silent reader uwu  
> also, come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/celestialyong) if you want to !!


	10. ten

jihoon didn't feel good being here, being completely alone with daniel in his own office. it felt weird and scary. he wasn't used to things like these.

the way daniel looked at jihoon made him feel even more scared. his gaze was strong and dangerous, making jihoon almost feel like a prey being hunted down by an dangerous animal. he really tried his best to hide how scared and nervous he is, with failure though.

daniel however, being the intelligent man he always is and aS, seemed to notice that jihoon was nervous straight away the second the girls left the room. he could just sense that from the way jihoon's body moved, always twitching from right to left.

he laughed for a second before starting to talk with jihoon, his eyes soft and friendly.

,, jihoon, i don't know why you're being like this now, but please stop being this anxious and afraid. i'm not scary at all and neither is the task you're about to get now. " he softly assured the younger male.

jihoon just nodded, not being able to do anything else except that. daniel tried to make him feel more comfortable, he knew that, but it didn't exactly help him. instead, it may've made it worse.

,, i'm not nervous. " jihoon said. well, he tried to say that at least. ,, i have no idea what you're talking about... "

his voice always stuttered in between the words which made daniel giggle even more. daniel of course understood him and what he was trying to say, but he still thought that it was adorable.

jihoon immediately started to blush the second he heard his own voice, a rosy and pink filter laying itself on top of jihoon's soft cheeks, coloring them in a cute way.

daniel shook his head before continuing with his sentences. ,, you really don't have to be scared, i promise you. i won't give you any hard task so please relax. "

daniel was really trying his best to calm jihoon down and to make him relax. jihoon of course noticed that which is why he slowly relaxed into the chair he was sitting on.

,, so, what is my task then? " jihoon asked after relaxing, finally feeling comfortable again. ,, what's my punishment? "

daniel leaned backwards a bit. ,, well, you can't even call that a punishment. the task is actually pretty easy to do. however, it takes a lot of time to do. that's the only bad thing about it. "

that made jihoon slightly interested. what could be something that would require lots of time?

daniel shortly pushed his chair back before he opened a drawer in his desk, searching something in it before taking many papers at once out. he spent around three minutes just taking some papers out and now, jihoon was totally convinced he'd be spending the whole evening here.

there were around one hundred, maybe even two hundred, papers on daniels desk now, just waiting to get into jihoon's hands.

,, this is your task. i want you to go through all of them and stamp and mark them. you have to finish these by friday. " daniel said while giving the stamp and the papers over to the younger male who simply accepted them. ,, i hope you can do that. if you need any help, please don't be shy and just ask ahead. i'll make sure to either help you myself or find someone to help you. "

today was tuesday evening already so jihoon had three days until he should be finished with all of them. usually, jihoon works very fast on papers and delivers them before even needed. he was sure that this wouldn't be as hard as it actually looks like. but still, there were lots of papers there and they looked terrifying.

so jihoon just nodded while staring at the papers, losing himself somewhere while thinking of them and his task. ,, yeah, sure, i'll do it. is it okay if i stay longer here today then? "

,, yeah, sure. go ahead. you can stay as long as you want to. " daniel nodded before leaning himself a bit to the left in order to turn his computer on.

that's when he remembered something which is why he immediately looked back to jihoon who just started to stand up from his seat. daniels eyes were now slightly widened for some unknown reason.

,, wait a second. " daniel said. ,, are you really going to stay here till night then? how long do you plan on staying? "

jihoon nodded, answering his first question with that. ,, yes, i'd like to start to work on them today already. i don't really have any plans today so i'll stay long here. i'll probably leave before 12 am, if not i'll stay till 1 am. i'm not completely sure about that yet. "

after he finished with his answer, jihoon was already about to leave. he turned around in the direction of the door.

that's when daniel said something again.

,, oh, okay. that's fine. " daniel mumbled. ,, i'm sorry, but can i ask you for a favor? "

jihoon turned around, once again, as much as possible which was quite hard because of the many papers in his hands. he locked eyes with daniel who looked straight into his own eyes.

,, of course. what should i do? " jihoon answered. the papers were slowly starting to get heavy in jihoon's hands and he really wanted to place them somewhere.

daniel scratched his head nervously. ,, i'm sure you've already heard of my **cat** from other employees since it's an popular topic among them for some reason. it usually runs around here during night. so, could you maybe feed it before leaving? that would mean a lot to me. "

jihoon thought he had to do another hard task. he definitely didn't expect to feed a cat somewhen later. feeding cats is not even something you have to force yourself too.

cats are amazing and so incredible cute. jihoon loved and still loves cats a lot so he immediately nodded, agreeing to do daniel a favor. ,, sure, of course i'll do it. i'll just feed it before i leave then. "

,, thank you so much for doing that, jihoon. " daniel said while smiling wide at him. ,, that really means a lot to me. you can go now, by the way. thank you and sorry for having taken your time. "

jihoon only nodded before he quickly bowed and finally left the room. outside, he leaned himself against the wall and tried to calm his racing heart down again.

after his heart somehow managed to calm itself down a bit, his heart rate dropping from being high earlier, jihoon moved away from the wall and made his way back to his desk where he originally should've been.

today was a rough day for him and it's definitely not ending anytime soon. jihoon still had lots of stuff to do. the huge amount of papers was just waiting for him and he sighed.

he placed them all on top of his table before starting to read through the first one and stamp it afterwards. that's something he'd be doing till he leaves later and it was already starting to hurt jihoon's back.

he sighed. today would really be one of his worst days, but he was glad that he got away with such an task. yeah, it was hard. but compared to what the girls got, his task is absolutely nothing.

he was glad he didn't have to do anything harder than that. he was really glad about that and was innerly thanking daniel for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, any opinions are much appreciated !! i love hearing opinions and they help me to write the story !! i don't bite uwu. anyway, the cat is finally appearing in the next chapter, what do you think will happen there then?  
> also, come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/celestialyong) if you want to. i'd love to have new mutuals and maybe even friends uwu


	11. eleven

it was so quiet all of a sudden, and to be honest, jihoon enjoyed the silence at the company at the moment. it was really nice. it was different from how it usually was and it's nice to enjoy that.

nobody except him and a few, around five, other people were still working here. it was already 12 am and most people already left. jihoon should've left too, but being the worker he is, he decided to stay back and finish some of his work, his task.

he got through almost half of papers he earlier got and he's very glad about that. he didn't ask for help yet which is the reason his neck and back hurts like hell now.

sighing, jihoon leaned backwards and stretched all of his arms, stretching his arms above his head. his bones cracked one after another and it hurt.

he quickly looked at the clock on the left bottom corner of this computer before he sighed again and slowly turned the computer off. he stored the rest of the papers inside his drawer.

he stood up, waiting for his computer to shut itself down before he walked into the direction of daniel's office. he earlier got permission to enter the room in order to feed his cat.

jihoon indeed had heard rumors about daniels cat. most of them were ridiculous though. he heard all sorts of rumors, from the cat actually being just an illusion to the cat being able to change fur colors. all of them were ridiculous and jihoon believed none of them.

jihoon carefully opened the huge door to the office, entering very carefully and closing the door again. he turned the lights on, letting the darkness disappear.

daniel apparently left already because he wasn't here and neither was the light on. it was like he's never been here.

jihoon shook his head to make useless and stupid thought disappear before he looked around to see the food bowl standing in the furthest corner.

the brunette walked over to it and quickly also noticed the cat food which was placed on a table next to the food bowl. it seemed like daniel prepared this in advance. either he did it for jihoon, which he didn't believe, or he just stored his food there the whole time.

he squatted down and reached for the bowl, taking it into his hands and walking over to the table. there was still more than enough water in the bowl, and it also looked rather fresh. jihoon decided not to renew the water uselessly.

he reached for the cat food and opened it carefully in order to not make too much noise. it would be weird to see jihoon inside the bosses office at such a late time and he didn't want to cause any other troubles.

while he carefully put the food inside the bowl, all of a sudden, a book fell down from daniel's desk. jihoon immediately looked over, his eyes widened, his heart beating like crazy. it was scary.

he didn't see anything there though, just the book on the floor. it was so scary. jihoon looked back to the bowl again and continued to fill it without thinking too much about that weird book, trying his best to not at least.

he didn't come far though. the second he wanted to continue filling the bowl was when he all of a sudden felt something brush past his leg. it felt soft and yet it scared him a lot. he looked down to see nothing once again. it was starting to irritate him, and it was also scaring him.

,, whoever that is, please stop this nonsense. it's not funny in any way. " jihoon carefully mumbled into the nothingness, hoping that whoever was scaring him at the moment would simply stop.

he obviously wasn't stupid, he knew that no one is here and that he said that without any reason at all. but he had to say it since it was slowly starting to scare him for no good reason.

it was still scary though. no one was here and yet scary things just kept on happening. there were small sounds coming from everywhere and jihoon was close on just leaving the whole room.

the brunette remained in that position for a while, waiting for any sign or sound which may be an answer. he looked back to the desk, to the door and also to the book. he waited and waited. however, he didn't get any answer.

jihoon sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before moving his head back to the bowl. that's when he got scared for real though. he stepped backwards in defense.

he almost screamed. he was scared.

jihoon let out a loud sound, a scared, however still kind of quiet, scream. he didn't expect to see what he did and that scared him the most for some reason.

on the small table the cat food was placed on sat now a cat. a cat somehow appeared out of nowhere and sat itself down on the table right in front of jihoon.

it had white, light blondish fur and soft brown colored eyes. it just sat there, looking at jihoon who was trying his best to calm himself down. it was waging with its small tail, staring at the male in front of it.

never in his whole did jihoon imagine he'd get scared by a cat that much. he let out a small laugh before stepping closer to the cat, inspecting it a bit.

,, you must be mr. kang's cat then. " jihoon carefully whispered. he carefully reached forwards with a hand of his and waited.

the cat carefully moved forwards, sniffing his hand before starting to rub itself against it. jihoon saw that as a sign of trust which is why he carefully placed his hand on top of the cat's head.

the cat allowed it and let jihoon pet it which, in return, made jihoon somehow happy. it's fur was soft, super soft. he was glad the cat didn't turn out to be angry and aggressive towards him. he didn't want to deal with an angry cat at 12 am in the night.

jihoon spent around two minutes just petting it and listening to it's adorable purring which somewhen appeared. it was adorable and to be honest, jihoon could've remained like this, petting daniel's cat, till the morning.

that's when jihoon remembered that he still had to feed it. he stopped petting it and immediately received an angry stare of the cat.

the cat honestly looked very pretty. it was clean, had nice and soft fur and behaved very well. it was adorable and cute and jihoon already loved it. it really was cute.

,, i'm sorry for stopping, " jihoon said, reaching forward to put more food inside the bowl. ,, but i am responsible for feeding you today. i have to stop petting you. otherwise you'll have no food the whole night and i'm sure that's what we both don't want to happen. "

the cat didn't move. it didn't move at all. it just watched jihoon, it's tail moving from side to side. it didn't make any other movement except those two.

once jihoon was finished, he squatted down and placed the bowl back to where he first got it from. the cat immediately purred to that as a response before jumping down, stepping between jihoon's feet and rubbing it's head against them.

jihoon giggled before reaching down, petting it the last time. the cat moved forward to the bowl and started eating and jihoon, he walked slowly towards the door again. he finished feeding the cat and no matter how hard it was to walk away from such a cute animal, he had to go home as well.

the cat meowed one last time before jihoon opened the door. he quickly waved to it before leaving the room and making his way home. it was late and the second he got home, he immediately fell down inside his bed and fell asleep quicker than ever.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> important note:  
> i'm not sure if i said it correctly somewhere earlier, but in this story, daniel's cat is not rooney, peter or ori. it will be explained later in the story. i just wanted you all to know this since it's very important for the plot.
> 
> and as always, any opinions of yours are much appreciated !! i'd love to hear your oppinions on this fic so far because they really mean a lot to me !! please remember that i don't bite uwu and that you don't have to be scared. so, what do you think will happen now that the cat appeared?  
> also, come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/celestialyong) if you want to. i'd love to have new mutuals and maybe even friends uwu


	12. twelve

,, i'm so sorry for disturbing you this suddenly, but i want to thank you. thank you so much for feeding my cat yesterday, jihoon. " daniel said, smiling, starting the conversation between the two of them.

the next morning, before jihoon could even walk to his own desk, daniel immediately asked him to go to his office. jihoon couldn't say anything against that since he's his boss and nodded, walking towards his office with, as always, bad thoughts.

however, nothing bad happened. everything went fine even. nothing bad awaited jihoon and he's glad about that, he's really glad about that. daniel invited him in with a huge smile, just thanking him for what he did yesterday.

jihoon only shook his head, waving his hands innocently in front of his own body, smiling. ,, no, no, you don't have to thank me. i enjoyed doing that since it was no hard work at all. your cat's very friendly and it's so pretty and soft too. you don't have to worry about me at all. "

daniel smiled again. daniel's smile really was _beautiful_ and so _pretty_. ,, thank you so much, really. it may look and feel like nothing for you, but it really meant a lot to me. "

after that, jihoon just nodded and returned back to his task, to his desk and to those stupid papers he still had to finish. he worked hard on them, not letting himself get distracted by anything at all.

the brunette concentrated completely on these papers only. he wanted them to be finished this night. he hoped for that at least.

he worked hard, so hard. he didn't think of anything else except those papers and even avoided drinking and eating at some times, which he shouldn't have done. everyone could see that he was clearly overworking himself, overworking himself a lot, and yet, they didn't dare to tell him.

jihoon's passion and hard work was something out of this world, everyone decided to agree on that in their own minds. he worked harder than anyone else and the girls, the girls who were the reason jihoon was stuck with this work, also saw him like this. their whole opinion on him changed then incredibly fast.

they now saw why daniel wanted him to be his assistant, they could see that perfectly now and they totally understood that now. they even started to feel bad because of what they did now. they felt really bad for being the reason the brunette was overworking himself now.

the clock was ticking and ticking and with each second that passed by, jihoon's stress only grew and grew. it was hard to keep on going like this, his head hurt a lot, but he really wanted to finish those papers. it was irritating to see them on his table. he never wanted to have and do those.

and in the end, by the end of this boring and extremely unspectacular day he only spent with working and working and working, he did indeed finish all of those papers.

jihoon stamped the last paper, placed it on the huge pile of papers and immediately sighed, leaning backwards in his chair before his back started cracking bit too loud. he groaned. it hurt.

it was 10pm already. jihoon spent around one minute just looking at his clock before he sighed again and closed his eyes.

his back and his head hurt so much and he felt like dying, but at the same time, he was happy - he was so happy and proud of himself.

he was finally finished with his task and could finally concentrate himself on the tasks that are more important than some stupid papers which don't even belong to him. he could now focus on more important stuff.

jihoon sighed once again before reaching for the water bottle on his desk and taking a sip out of it. it was refreshing and watered his empty and raw throat, which made him groan again. he felt so dead inside.

standing up, jihoon stretched himself before taking all the papers and walking away from everyone else who watched his every move. he was done and he wanted nothing except going home and resting.

he was currently on his way towards daniel's office, once again. arrived there, he knocked carefully on the huge door and waited for an answer. he stood there and knocked, one time, two times and even three times, but nobody answered.

jihoon sighed before shrugging and opening the door, carefully taking a look inside only to see absolutely no one inside. daniel's chair was empty, his whole office was empty. it was weird.

jihoon was daniel's assistant, and yet, he, most times at least, didn't even know where the latter went and was going to. he hasn't been working long here, but he still felt like he knew not everything he should know about. for the brunette, everything had an weird atmosphere. he felt like he was being left in the shadows by everyone, even by daniel.

he knew that people were fighting over positions here everywhere, which was understandable because of the company's image, but jihoon did not understand all of it. each position was a good one and you earned lots of money, no matter which position you had or have here. daniel had been explaining some things to him, he has been trying to at least, but daniel still did definitely not explain everything.

some questions that jihoon once asked him were still unanswered, completely brushed away by daniel. jihoon often asked daniel questions which got replaced with questions of the latter. and to this day, daniel hasn't given an answer to those ones.

jihoon had more questions about daniel though. at first, he found the blonde very friendly, kind and handsome. at first, he thought that he would simply be a friendly man. jihoon thought he knew daniel, but it turned out that he didn't. there were lots of things about daniel that jihoon didn't know yet.

and added to all those things he didn't know,  daniel often disappeared randomly without telling anyone about it. that's something jihoon noticed in the past days and it's been bugging him. there were many times in which daniel would just disappear randomly and appear somewhere again, smiling like he usually does. jihoon didn't understand that, but he was sure he would never.

sighing, jihoon walked forwards to daniel's desk and placed the papers on top of it, searching for a spare paper. he found one on the floor, a completely white, new piece of paper. the brunette took it, ripped a small piece off and took one of the many pens on daniel's desk.

he quickly wrote something on it.

————————————————

_hello mr. kang._  
_these are the papers you gave me,_  
_and i'm finally finished with them._  
_i stamped all of them. all of the papers_  
_here are stamped and finished._

_i'd like to go home early today and,_  
_if possible, i'd like to stay home_  
_tomorrow and friday because of_  
_a strong headache. i'm sorry to_  
_suddenly announce and say this._

_please email me if i'm allowed to_  
_or not. if i'm not allowed to take the_  
_days off, please tell me about that._  
_thank you._

_— park jihoon_

————————————————

jihoon placed the paper, the note, on the pile of papers and placed the pen back to where he got it from. afterwards, he simply left the room, closed the door and went back to his desk, packed his things and left the company altogether. he was stressed, so stressed, and the sudden air hitting his face calmed him down a bit. it felt good to breathe fresh air again.

he made his way home, showered, ate a bit before his phone started making sounds again, announcing that he got a new notification. jihoon innerly was sure about who it was.

he turned his phone on only to see that he was indeed right. it was daniel.

quickly typing in his password, jihoon opened daniel's email which was now much, much shorter than usual.

————————————————

from: **kang daniel.**  
to: **park jihoon.**

_hello jihoon,_  
_it's impressive that you're finished with all the papers already. i'm very impressed by that. thank you so much for your hard work. you did really well the last few days and now, you do indeed deserve a break._

_we've been stressing you out unnecessarily the last few days and we're really sorry about that._

_and to answer you, yes, of course. you can take the next two days off. the whole weekend is off for you anyway so hopefully you'll have amazing days. spend them well, rest a lot and take care of yourself. hopefully you'll get better very soon again._

_— kang daniel._

————————————————

jihoon smiled while reading his email. after finishing it, he nodded and let out a relieved sigh. he had four free days now. four days to rest and sleep as much as he wanted to. and that's exactly what jihoon went to do.

he threw his phone away and threw him and his tired body on his bed, closing his eyes and drifting away immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, any opinions of yours are much appreciated !! i'd love to hear your oppinions on this fic so far because they really mean a lot to me !! please remember that i don't bite uwu and that you don't have to be scared. and as always, comment what you think will happen next!  
> also, come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/celestialyong) if you want to. i'd love to have new mutuals and maybe even friends uwu


	13. thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a way bigger chapter bc i put multiple ones together into a huge one. i hope you'll like it uwu

it was currently saturday and it was rather warm, not too cold or windy at all. it was very nice and jihoon immediately called guanlin in order to hang out with him later. that's the first thing jihoon did once he woke up at 11 am. he quickly ate before making ready to go.

he was glad he could stay at home for the next few days, he was so, so happy and glad about that. he was also very thankful for being allowed to do that. he never imagined to actually be allowed to do that, but he was glad that, in the end, he was allowed to do that.

he spent the last few days mostly in his bed, sleeping mosto of the time, playing video games and watching dramas. that's all he did, at least most of his time. he sometimes went out to shop for some stuff, but that's legit all. he used his free time to relax.

,, guanlin? " jihoon started the second the two of them met up and started walking towards the mall. they planned to buy some weird stuff, eat together and then later go over to guanlin's and play video games, like always.

guanlin's soft eyes wandered over to jihoon, his head titled towards the side left side. ,, yeah? what's wrong? "

jihoon shook his head. ,, nothing's wrong. i just feel like... " his voice got quieter and quieter till he stopped talking at all. he was thinking.

guanlin just glanced awkwardly at the older male beside him. ,, like what? what're you feeling like? what's wrong? " he asked.

,, i feel like the whole company and daniel are hiding something from me? it's weird and i don't know why i feel like this, but i just have that feelings that there's something i am not aware yet and that really bothers me for some reason. " jihoon said, revealing how he's actually feeling.

for jihoon, it really felt like that. he felt like he didn't really belong there. the last few days have been so awkward and weird for the brown haired male, it was honestly unexplainable what he actually felt.

daniel was the biggest reason on why he felt like this. during his breaks, jihoon thought a lot about everything. it felt like daniel was avoiding him, or was at leasts hiding something huge from him. it was weird and felt stupidly awkward. and his sudden disappearing doesn't make anything better at all, no. it makes everything worse.

and the fact that literally no one except daniel and the receptionist are taking to him on a daily basis makes him feel sad. it was hard for him to stay like this, left alone and behind everyone else. he wanted to be part of whatever the company beholds, but apparently, he isn't yet and that's bothering him a lot.

,, what? " guanlin just asked, his eyes showing how confused he was right now. ,, how come? why? did something happen? "

that's a question jihoon sadly doesn't have an answer to because he doesn't know. he doesn't know why. it was either overthinking, the actual truth or just his level of stupidness rising to the highest it's ever been before. jihoon doesn't know which one of these it is but it definitely has to be one of the three ones above.

jihoon brushed his brown locks out of his eyes, brushing them upwards before lifting his shoulders and dropping them again. he shrugged, he himself was clueless as well.

,, i don't know why i think that way, but whenever i'm with daniel or the others, all my colleagues, it kind of feels like i'm not truly part of all of that and of them? " jihoon sighed. he felt so stupid trying to explain his feelings. ,, i don't know how to explain it but yeah, i feel like they're hiding something huge. i feel left out for some reason. "

the younger male just nodded, listening to his older friend. ,, well, you could always just ask and go straight to daniel since you two are on good terms? at least that's what you told me. " he told him.

,, i mean, yeah, we are, but he's my boss. we obviously have to be on good terms. that's how life works, guanlin. " jihoon said, rolling his eyes.

,, that's not what i meant and you know it. " guanlin confronted him. he quickly walked forward and stopped right in front of jihoon, making the latter stop in all of his movements. ,, jihoon, if you really think they're hiding something, you just have to go and ask them. they're not gonna kill you for simply asking about something you're curious about. asking has never been something that's forbidden so just go and ask. "

sounds very easy. the thing is: it was not that easy. it was never that easy. maybe for guanlin, but definitely not for jihoon. people are different than how you imagine them to be. usually, people turn out to be the whole opposite of what you think of them at first, no matter how good you actually know said person. jihoon doesn't trust any human being that easily anymore, he stopped doing that a long time ago.

people scare him, a lot even. people are scary. they've always been and will continue to stay that way.

,, it's not that easy, guanlin. " jihoon sighed and continued to walk forwards, walking past guanlin who followed him like a puppy. ,, i can't just go and ask. that would be so awkward and weird and i don't want that. "

,, ugh, come on. " guanlin literally screamed, earning many glances from all the other people here. ,, just go and ask. stop having a stick up your ass and go. you won't die from asking. "

jihoon stopped talking, way too busy to think about actually doing that. guanlin is right, he won't die from just asking them. but it would still be awkward, it would be so awkward.

,, if it's too awkward for you, just go to kang and ask him yourself. you two don't have a awkward relationship, plus he's your boss. i'm sure he'll answer all your questions. i mean, he has to. " guanlin suddenly said. it got very quiet after his last words and he started to feel bad.

the older male out of the two just sighed deeply before nodding. ,, fine, i'll go and ask daniel myself on monday then. let's hope it won't be too awkward. and now stop bothering me. and don't act like your older. "

guanlin's face lightened up before he smiled proudly and happily at his older friend, jumping to his side, grabbing his arm and dragging him into the first shop, a shop full of expensive clothes.

jihoon decided to ask daniel himself. jihoon was finally about to get all his weird questions answered.

 

  **━━━━━━** **༻** **❁** **༺** **━━━━━━**

 

promises are promises. they are precious things and you should never ever break them. you should keep them, cherish them as hard as you can. you should also never reveal a promise, and never break them. but sadly, most people in our world do that: they break them. like jihoon for example.

he promised to talk to daniel about that, about what's been bothering him, but jihoon may or may not have forgotten to talk to daniel about everything.

well, no. he didn't forget it, he obviously didn't. he couldn't forget it that easily. he just did not do it yet. he didn't talk with daniel about that yet.

it's already thursday today and he still hasn't talked to him. guanlin obviously doesn't know about this, but if he'd knew, he'd kill jihoon immediately the second he sees him. jihoon lied to him. jihoon promised and he broke that promise.

the brown-haired male felt bad, very bad. but, it's not as easy as it sounds. instead, it's actually very hard.

the brown-haired has been doing his best to avoid his boss as much as possible which actually is hard to do since he's his secretary. it's his job to interact and be with him most of the time. it's hard to avoid him at all, it's close to being impossible even. but he did try it and so far, it kind of worked.

it's not that he doesn't want to talk to him, he actually wants to. he really wants to find out about more but talking about something like this to daniel himself seems very embarrassing and isn't an easy thing to do. it's also weird, for jihoon at least. he's afraid of getting embarrassed by asking a question like this.

daniel obviously noticed that. jihoon was rather obvious about that and daniel's not stupid, he's very intelligent. it's also not hard to see that jihoon was trying to get away faster than anyone else when he's beside daniel.

daniel'a eyes were sharp and he saw everything. he knew everything, saw everything and heard everything. he was like a wild animal, extremely observant of everything and everyone. he's on a whole different league, a whole different level than anyone else.

,, jihoon, please come to my office later. " daniel said the second jihoon hastily wanted to leave again. jihoon quickly visited his office to deliver some papers. that's all he originally wanted to do.

the second he heard daniel's voice, sounding stressed and angry, jihoon quickly turned his body towards the direction daniel was in.

,, sure, of course, i'll do that. " he only answered. that's also the only thing he can say at the moment, especially to his boss. but why? why did he have to come later?

so he simply asked. ,, i don't want to sound rude, but may i ask why though? "

jihoon shivered the second his eyes met daniel's cold and dark brown ones.

the latter's eyes were cold, yet hold a strong force in it. he looked powerful, incredibly strong without even having to try hard for that. he didn't even have to try, he was just that powerful. it made jihoon afraid once again.

,, i have to talk to you. that's all you have to know for now. " daniel simply answered, his voice sounding somewhat angry, all of his words incredibly stressed. ,, please just come later, thank you. ''

after those words, the blonde averted himself away from jihoon and started working on some papers, reading them and signing some. he didn't even look at the brunette anymore. jihoon stood there like paralized, he didn't know what to do. he was scared. fear was running through his veins.

he was and still is on good terms with daniel. the two of them have never had any arguments or fights and jihoon is glad about that, he's very glad about that. they worked very good together and daniel also once told him he's glad to have such an incredible worker in his company. but now, jihoon isn't so sure about that anymore. it feels like something changed.

daniel's aura is telling him that something huge is up, that something's about to come towards him, and jihoon didn't like that at all. it felt suffocating, somehow deadly even. he hated it, he detested it so so much. it made him feel small, smaller than an ant. he felt like he could get crushed by daniel's gaze alone.

usually, at least most times, daniel was soft, an adorable puppy despite his age. he was always happy and had an cheerful aura rotating around him which always made others happy as well. he was a happy virus and everyone appreciated that a lot. he was like that one friend of yours that would do everything to make you smile or laugh. he's simply an amazing, incredible friendly and kind boss.

but now, his usual happiness and softness were nowhere to be found anymore. instead of all of that, he's now cold, unemotional, seripus. it felt like his kindness and happiness completely dissapeared from this planet. jihoon didn't like that at all. it just didn't feel right.

he decided to nod, knowing that daniel doesn't even see that and quickly left the room. the atmosphere changed so dramatically, it's scary. earlier, jihoon was happy and lots of fun with other colleagues. that was until daniel's appearance changed his whole mind. he didn't like it, didn't like it at all.

but he couldn't do anything against that. he had to show up later, he had to. it's his duty to do that, it's his job. jihoon sighed, walking back to his desk to finish some papers.

looking at the clock a few minutes later, he saw that it was already 5 pm. he finished the most important papers for today and most people already decided to leave. jihoon obviously couldn't and wasn't allowed to do that.

he turned his computer off, standing up and slowly making his way towards daniel's office. walking there, jihoon thought about all the things that may happen now.

no matter how hard he thought, he still had no clue what was about to happen now. he didn't know what would happen. but it made his blood pump, his heart beat faster than usual. that meant a lot.

before opening the door, jihoon took a deep breath, calming himself. he knocked softly on the door and opened it only to reveal daniel's cold eyes that were already staring at him.

jihoon gulped.

 

  **━━━━━━** **༻** **❁** **༺** **━━━━━━**

 

jihoon slowly entered the room, carefully placing his foot in front of the other. the cold gaze of daniel's followed jihoon's every move, not averting away from jihoon's small body at all. his eyes followed him till the latter slowly sat down in front of daniel on the chair.

daniel could immediately see that jihoon was nervous. it wasn't hard to notice that. the way jihoon's body twitched from side to side, the way his eyes shook - all of that showed daniel how scared and nervous jihoon at the moment was.

but, daniel was kind of angry at the male. yes, he was angry. jihoon was bad at acting, especially these last few days showed that a lot. if he thought daniel wouldn't notice the distance jihoon slowly started putting between the two of them, then jihoon's completely stupid.

maybe jihoon is actually good at acting and daniel can just see it better than anyone, but that's another topic daniel has no time to think about at the moment. he has something more important to do at the moment.

daniel already started noticing jihoon ignoring him the first day, the first day jihoon started to avoid him, the day everything started. he didn't say anything against it at first because he thought the younger could've simply had a bad day, but now, he can't let it stay that way anymore. he can't just ignore the fact that jihoon's avoiding him. it would ruin everything if he would just let everything be like this.

jihoon should not ignore him and the position he at the moment has also doesn't allow him to do that either. he has to go to daniel, stay with daniel and talk to him, interact with him. so far, jihoon did it pretty well. but now, ever since he started to avoid him, he hasn't been doing that as god anymore and now, it's time it end all of this.

as his boss, daniel had to interact with him more than anyone else here at the company. jihoon obviously didn't want to do that the last few days anymore, tried to run away as fast as possible at every meeting the two were alien at. that's not what he should do. he should do the opposite but he didn't.

jihoon felt awkward and uncomfortable in the seat and felt like he was being stared at the whole time, which sadly is the truth. he wanted to go home and hide himself under his bed. daniel's eyes still haven't left him and his body, remained where they were ever since jihoon entered the room. they were glaring at him, daniel was glaring at him.

then jihoon heard a soft sigh from somewhere in front of him before hearing his boss' voice, the cold tone in it not going unnoticed at all.

,, jihoon, i'm sorry for dragging you here, but did you really think i wouldn't notice anything at all? did you really think that i'm that stupid? " daniel asked, his voice still stressing every word of his, his eyes staring right into jihoon.

the latter was avoiding the older's eyes though. he knew he wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes, so he simply didn't. instead, he just stared at a point on one of the papers under daniel's hand.

jihoon knew exactly what daniel was talking about, but he decided to play as innocent as possible. he pretended not to know what his boss was talking about — a very bad idea of his. he didn't want to cause any unwanted and useless problems.

,, i'm not sure i understand correctly, mr. kang. i'm sorry, but i really have no idea what you mean with that. " jihoon mumbled softly under his breath, trying to be and act as innocent as possible.

yeah, that obviously didn't work. the second daniel heard jihoon's sentences, he sighed before raising his eyebrows disbelievingly at the male in front of him. daniel's anger only rose.

,, if you're trying to get out of this with that, with those lies, you can already forget about it. it won't work. " he instead said, his voice sounding very annoyed now. he sighed.

,, i'm not stupid and exactly you should know that the best out of everyone here. i don't know what exactly i did wrong, but i noticed you started to ignore me for some reason i'm, at the moment, not familiar with. you're not really good at pretending, by the way. everyone could see that you were ignoring me. but that's not why i called you here. i called you here for the reason behind all of that so please tell me why you did it. tell me why you started to ignore me. " daniel said.

jihoon lowered his head, in shame. he now felt bad for having done that. he first broke guanlin's promise and now made his boss angry, all in one week. he ended up doing two bad things at once and he felt even badder because of that now.

,, it's not your fault, daniel. it really isn't. " jihoon said, lifting his head to look at the blonde male. ,, i have my own problems at the moment and i want them to stay with me and me only. i'm not ignoring you, i really am not. "

jihoon had no courage and he knew that. now, that got confirmed by itself and he felt like shit.

daniel stayed quiet for a few seconds before he shook his head once again. ,, park jihoon, you obviously  **have been ignoring me**. i know, you know and everyone else does as well. you have been ignoring me, completely, this whole time. i already told you, i know about that so stop trying to deny it when it's the truth. stop this nonsense and just tell me why. "

,, you're misunderstanding all of this, daniel. i'm not ignoring- "

,, if you won't stop with that nonsense now and tell why you did it, i'll consider firing you. " daniel snapped, his eyes angry, his voice louder than usual.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo, i hope this was a good chapter and hopefully you enjoyed reading it, and as always, any opinions of yours are much appreciated !! i'd love to hear your oppinions on this fic so far because they really mean a lot to me !! please remember that i don't bite uwu and that you don't have to be scared.
> 
> also, come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/celestialyong) if you want to. i'd love to have new mutuals and maybe even friends uwu


	14. fourteen

** FLASHBACK **

_,, if you won't stop with that nonsense now and tell why you did it, i'll consider firing you. " daniel snapped, his eyes angry, his voice louder than usual._

**━━━━━━** **༻** **❁** **༺** **━━━━━━**

those words were the worst he's heard all day and they definitely hurt so damn much.

jihoon's mouth opened itself, falling down all by itself, almost down to the ground. he couldn't believe what he just heard from the blonde.

he had no words left for anything anymore, his dictionary suddenly disappearing, and lowered his head, his eyes incredibly widened. he was shocked and he didn't know what to do now. it was like something incredibly bad happened - which was the truth.

it was quiet and completely silent in daniel's office now. his words scared jihoon even more and now, the younger one was afraid of even breathing. he was afraid of saying something absolutely wrong and ending up getting fired.

he doesn't want that, no. he doesn't want that at all. it's the thing he wants the least out of everything. he doesn't want to get fired. jihoon let out a short, however rough breath.

how did everything end up like this? how did everything escalate  **that**  quickly into such a huge mess?

jihoon didn't want to get fired, he wanted to stay and work here. he wanted to continue to work here. it was his dream and now, he's close on maybe even destroying it.

daniel only watched the male in front of him. it was weird to just watch him stay like that in one position only, completely wordlessly when they were energetically talking just a few minutes ago.

however, daniel's eyes softened the second he saw jihoon's figure shrinking into his chair each second that passed by. it instantly made him feel bad. he didn't want to scare him that much, he just wanted to get an answer out of jihoon. that was the only thing he wants at the moment - it was his current goal.

he sighed again before brushing his hair out of his eyes, combing his hair softly with his fingers. he pushed it backwards.

then, daniel softly and carefully found his voice again. ,, you just have to tell me what made you ignore me. i'll try to change whatever made you angry then. that's what i should do as a boss and i won't fire you, trust me. i definitely won't do that. i just want to know what i did wrong in order to make everything in order again. that's all i want. " 

jihoon didn't believe that at all. he didn't believe any of daniels words. he was still possessed by the huge amount of fear swimming around in his body, taking possession of everything including his mind. he was scared. he couldn't think of anything else except the possibility of getting fired.

but even though he was scared, he, for some reason. started ranting out of nowhere. he lost his mind to his fear which made him start to explain everything, from the start to the end.

,, i feel like i shouldn't be here. i feel like i don't fit in here at all and that makes me sad. it makes me feel out of place. " jihoon suddenly explained, ranting out of nowhere. his head was still lowered to the floor. ,, everyone's familiar with each other, come from good families and are happy - they are all friends with each other. i however am nothing of that. i'm not even close to being that. they always either ignore me or hide stuff from me and that's not what i want. it's the exact opposite of what i actually want. there's so much i still don't know about you, this company and the employees and by the looks of it, it seems like i will never even know. you also hid lots of stuff from me already, daniel. "

daniel's eyes widened at that. he couldn't remember ever doing something like this. ,, what? what do you mean? i'm not hiding anything from you and i never have. " he asked.

the smaller brunette let out a small and very quiet giggle before lifting his head. his eyes met daniel's.

,, you are hiding so much from me, daniel. " jihoon said, shaking his head. ,, i know almost nothing about this company and you, you also won't answer any of my questions. for example, **kim donghan**. "

at the mention of that name, daniel's body flinched backwards, twitching uncomfortably.

,, i asked so many questions about him and what did i get as answers? you're correct. nothing, nothing at all. i got no answer and i still have no answer. you wouldn't answer any question related to him even though it was something i, your new assistant, should know about. " jihoon said, ranting. he had completely lost it by now. ,, i also asked so much about the company and your family and you also didn't answer those questions. when we first met, you told me to ask you whatever i want, but now, you won't even answer anything and that makes me sad. "

daniel stayed quiet. he listened to jihoon and also thought about what he said and mentioned. he had nothing to say and he couldn't just interrupt the ranting male in front of him.

,, i want to be part of all of this, but i don't feel like i am. " jihoon ended, ending the eye contact between them again. he averted his gaze towards the windows, looking outside. ,, i want to be part of this company, i want to be fully part of it, know as much as others and be friends with them too. but that's not what's going on at the moment. it's not. that's why i've been ignoring you. you haven't given me any answers the last weeks. i want to be part of this, daniel. "

jihoon finished, sighing before realizing what he just did. his eyes widened. he couldn't take any words back anymore and he knew he fucked up big time now, but a huge part of himself got much, much lighter now. he felt like he removed the biggest stone on his heart and that felt incredibly good. he felt free again.

he did talk to daniel about that now, he did talk to him. he could finally report to guanlin about it and tell him that he got most likely fired already.

daniel hasn't said anything but he did warn him about firing him before. officially, he hasn't done that yet, he hasn't fired him yet but jihoon was completely sure he'd get thrown out. it's simply jihoon's nature to immediately think of the worst.

he lived a good life here and even though it wasn't even that long, he had lots of fun. this company was the best he's ever visited and he can only say that his time here was irreplaceable. he slowly but surely befriended a few people but if he had to leave now, he'd go. he had to. he didn't really have a chance anyway.

jihoon had so many dreams in both the present and the past about finally growing up, getting lots of money, getting a decent job and ending up buying himself a nice house with all the money he owned and gained all by himself from his hard work. daydreaming about stuff like this was one of his passions. this company was the perfect opportunity for him to fulfill all of these dreams.

but now, _he can simply just forget all of that. now, he can just pack all his things, clean his desk and leave the company_. jihoon sighed.

,, you're not leaving and i'm not letting you leave as well. what are you talking about? " daniel asked, his head titled to the side.

jihoon must've thought out loud once again. a soft blush started forming itself on his cheeks before he apologized for that.

,, i'm not going to fire you. instead, i'll explain you the things you want to know. just go ahead and ask greedily for whatever you want to know. i'll try to answer all questions the best i can. " daniel said.

jihoon's eyes widened. ,, seriously? "

he couldn't believe what he just said. he felt like his head was playing with him, like everything was just imaginary.

the blonde however only nodded. ,, yes, seriously. just ask me whatever you want. "

so jihoon did.

,, i want to know more about kim donghan. " jihoon immediately said. ,, i know nothing about him except the fact that he used to be your assistant before me. so, what kind of person was he? why exactly was he fired? "

daniel flinched slightly backwards at the mention of that name again before sighing, making himself comfortable in his chair. he threw his long legs over the arm resters, his head turning to look at jihoon again.

his sudden flinching told jihoon that this topic was a sensitive one for the older male - one he didn't like to talk about at all. but, jihoon wanted to know more about him. he kind of had to and he definitely wanted to.

,, kim donghan, huh... let's just start with the fact that he is a very sensitive topic among all of us, jihoon. we decided not to talk about him anymore, for multiple reasons. " daniel started answering, his head leaning on top of the leather of the chair. he looked like he was about to drift away, drift back into the many memories. ,, we also decided to fire him for multiple reasons. he firstly broke some of the most important rules here and afterwards wanted something from me which i couldn't give him. i still can't give it to him. he slowly wanted more and more as time passed and, well, he obviously didn't like it that i couldn't give him what he wanted. "

jihoon listened to each word the older male said, listening like a dog to whatever his owner said. he was very interested in the story of donghan and daniel. he also noticed the way daniel's usual bright atmosphere slowly started to fade into absolute nothingness.

,, well, donghan was kind of special in some ways. he was special in many ways, let's just say it like this. he was incredibly good at his job and it was so hard to let him go in the end. he did everything so perfectly and so good, we all liked him. he was irreplaceable for the longest time. no one wanted to let him go. he probably would've still been here if he wouldn't've done that back then. " daniel started to explain, his eyes focusing on one point outside the window before slowly smiling at the good old memories blooming up inside him.

daniel look so ethereal at the moment. he looked just like a normal person, sitting in his chair in the most weirdest way, smiling and talking like a normal person and not like a boss owning one of the best companies in the country. now, he looked so fragile and soft. the sun that slowly made it's way down hit his face in the most perfect way, it made his skin glow magically. daniel looked so good at the moment, jihoon just couldn't help but stare.

jihoon innerly decided that he liked daniel like that the most and best because of his soft and fluffy side. it made jihoon smile innerly as well.

however, then, right in that moment, the soft smile daniel wore on his face disappeared as quickly as it appeared again. instead, a cold, dark facade laid itself on top of the old smile.

,, he did all of his jobs very well, he did them incredibly and better than anyone else here. no one can deny that, but it's sadly his own fault for exploding and insulting most of us here for absolutely no good reason at all. it's not my fault he did something he shouldn't have done, it's not my fault i couldn't give him something impossible. he signed the contract in the beginning and broke one of it's most important rules. that's it. that's when everything he and we all together build up ended and that's when we decided to fire him. " the blonde haired boss continued, swaying his head to the left to look at jihoon.

,, let's say it like this: i probably would've never let donghan go if he never did what he did. kim donghan is, no, he was, the definition of hardworking and he's probably one of the best to get for this job. but the thing is, he did what i never imagined him to do and that simply hurt a lot. he lied to me and betrayed me. it affected all of us but that's in the past now. he's in the past now. " he stated, ending.

jihoon finally got one of the answers he wanted to have ever since he entered this company. now, after finally knowing the truth about the male he met only once it his life, he felt much, much better.

but what exactly did donghan do? what rules did he break that made him get fired instantly?

that's a question jihoon still had open and it simply waited there, just waiting to finally get answered. it was one of the most important questions related to the whole 'kim donghan' topic.

so, jihoon didn't beat around the bush for any log and just asked.

,, what exactly did he do wrong then? " jihoon asked and lifted his head, his doe eyes looking into daniel's one's. ,, it must've been something very bad if it resulted to all of this. "

daniel didn't answer for a long while, he just stared at jihoon's face without any single emotion and comment at all. he just looked at jihoon's face, for a long time.

physically, daniel was definitely here, but innerly, mentally, he was somewhere completely different, a place and world jihoon most likely doesn't know of. he didn't look like he was present at all.

then, the blonde's iris quickly extended before he quickly shook his head, finally back in the reality again. he coughed hastily before finally answering after around two minutes of nothing but pure silence.

,, well, we changed our contracts a few weeks ago, before you actually joined us. you said you saw donghan in front of the company the first day of work? that's when he got informed that he's jobless now. we changed the contract right before that. the old contract said to never fall in love with your boss. that rule is slightly changed now, but it still almost has the same meaning. it's still forbidden, but if both sides agree to like each other, which usually never happens, then that rule may not be active anymore. back then, it was the number one rule for everyone: **you should never fall in love with your boss**. the ones who broke it got fired because they couldn't work correctly anymore, got nervous all the time and so on. someone that can't work is not good for any company and the only solution is to fire them. " daniel stated after finally getting dragged back it reality again, nodding. ,, so, to say it as easy as possible, kim donghan fell in love with me. "

slowly, everything daniel earlier said slowly made sense. now, he slowly understood the words the older male said. jihoon saw all the many puzzle pieces in his head coming together to create one big picture - a completed one. now, he could finally understand what was going on and why it was going on, why it was happening.

,, wait, so you didn't love him, correct? " jihoon asked immediately after daniel finished talking. his voice was nervous for some reason. he was talking about sensitive and important things after all. ,, you couldn't give him the same love back which is why he exploded. is that what happened back then? "

daniel nodded, tilting his head away from jihoon's direction again. ,, honestly said, firing him was one of the hardest decisions i ever had to do in my whole life. even though i didn't love the male, he still kind of grew to my heart. he was like a best friend or a brother to me and it felt good to have him around. it was nice to have his company all the time. now, we, the whole team, just decided to not talk about him ever again. that way, no one has to remember the things he did and him himself. "

daniel sighed before continuing. now, he put his legs down again, his feet touching the ground again.

,, donghan insulted all of us and said it's our fault. we didn't do anything at all, so why would it be our fault? " daniel mumbled, the last part mostly to himself. ,, then, he just randomly stated that i was the one who made him fall in love with me on purpose. he said i forced him to have sex with me. i never did any of these things, I couldn't even dare myself to do those things. he said those things to everyone. that was the biggest lie i have ever heard and it hurt so much when i first heard that from him. i trusted him so much and he did this in return. he tried to make me guilty by saying that i was the one who did all these things when in reality it was all donghan himself. that's why we fired him. "

,, i'm sorry for bringing all these memories back. i didn't know they'd be like this, i apologize. " jihoon mumbled, his head lowered, bowing towards the male in front of him.

he really didn't know. he never knew anything about donghan, he just knew his name and that he used to work here. he never knew what happened and now forcing these details out of daniel was something he should've never done. he felt bad. he felt so bad.

now, he finally knew more about the donghan and why exactly he was fired. he slowly understood why donghan was this angry and aggressive when he first met him. it explained a lot.

daniel waved his hand, signaling jihoon that he doesn't have to apologize. ,, you don't have to apologize, you really don't have to. you didn't know anything about that before so it's okay. it's in the past now anyway. "

,, but i'm still sorry. " jihoon said. he meant it, he really did. ,, i didn't want to bring all of these memories back. i apologize for my bad behavior. "

daniel tried to tell him once again that it's okay and that he doesn't have to apologize. all of a sudden then however, daniel started to hold and grip his stomach tightly, groaning because of something - most likely pain. his eyes closed quickly, his groans getting louder and louder.

the energy in the blonde's legs slowly fade away, daniel falling down on the floor now. he fell down from the chair.

,, fuck. _why now_? " daniel whispered under his breath. jihoon heard that even though he shouldn't. ,, _why is it happening now already_? "

jihoon didn't know what to do and simply panicked. he had no idea what to do. he quickly stood up and ran around the huge desk, reaching forward with his hands to calm the male in front of him down. he didn't know what to do in a situation like this. he has never experienced something like this with a person like daniel. 

,, don't touch me, please. " the blonde said, slapping jihoon's hands away which originally only wanted to help. ,, i'm so sorry, just, don't touch me. just... go and tell seongwoo to come here, please. tell him it's urgent and that he has to hurry as fast as possible. "

jihoon nodded hastily and he ran as fast as possible, rushing out of the door in the direction of the room seongwoo usually was in. he knocked quickly before practically ripping the door open, revealing seongwoo behind his desk. he looked up to jihoon with big and shocked eyes.

,, jihoon? what's wrong? " seongwoo asked, his shock practically hearable in his voice for a few moments. ,, what's made you run here? is something wrong? do you need help with something? "

at first, the brunette could only pant. then, he took a deep breath before pointing into the direction of daniel's office. ,, it's daniel. there's something wrong with him and i don't know what it is and what to do. he told me to come and get you. he wanted me to tell you that it's urgent. "

at the word 'urgent', seongwoo's eyes widened and he stood up, understanding the current situation. he stood up from his chair and walked past jihoon, quickly patting his shoulder while smiling at him, thankfully.

,, thanks for your hard work today, jihoon. " seongwoo hastily said while looking towards daniel's door. he didn't even look at jihoon anymore, his eyes fixated and focused on the door to daniel's office. he just spoke to him. ,, you've worked hard today. if you want to, you can already go home now. if not, just continue working like usual. you don't have to worry about daniel, everything's fine. stuff like this happens very often so it's normal. don't worry about him. "

then, the older male just walked off, opening the door to daniel's office and rushing inside before closing it after him. jihoon still had no idea what exactly was going on, but he just chose to accept whatever happened at the moment and tried to trust seongwoo's words as much as possible.

he closed seongwoo's door again before making his way towards his own desk. he quickly finished working on some papers, checked daniel's schedule for tomorrow. that's all he did after his talk with daniel.

he then just left with the many thoughts about what may've happened to daniel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo yo, i hope this was a good chapter and hopefully you enjoyed reading it, and as always, any opinions of yours are much appreciated !! i'd love to hear your oppinions on this fic so far because they really mean a lot to me !! please remember that i don't bite uwu and that you don't have to be scared. i'm also excited to hear what you think about the end of this chapter !!
> 
> also, come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/celestialyong) if you want to. i'd love to have new mutuals and maybe even friends uwu


	15. fifteen

the next day, everything seemed completely normal again. it was, as if nothing ever happened. daniel was, as always, back in his office again, sitting on his chair and smiling widely when jihoon knocked and entered it only to ask if his boss is okay. that was the thing he wanted to know the most about at the moment.

daniel looked towards him and he seemed pretty happy and normal again. he acted like yesterday evening was not even a thing, like it never even happened. it was definitely weird, but jihoon was happy he was okay again. he was glad.

after jihoon asked how the male is feeling, if he's fine again, he quickly showed him his schedule for today, a list filled with lots of important meetings somewhere else in the whole county. it was pretty packed, his schedule lasting from 8 am till 8 pm, a good twelve hours with meetings and meetings only. it was full of them.

jihoon was allowed to take part in these meetings, for the first time. he usually had to stay back at the company and finish some important papers for daniel since he was still rather new here. from time to time, he participated in some meetings, but these were mainly in the company itself. now however, he was allowed to be beside him and travel to other companies, meet their ceos and talk, discuss multiple topics with them. it was a huge achievement for jihoon and he was very happy about that.

daniel told him that he'll take him with him to all the meetings right after jihoon asked how he is. jihoon was thrilled and so happy, he was practically glowing from all that happiness once he found out about that. it was an amazing opportunity for him and he loved it so much, he was thankful for it.

but what happened yesterday was still bothering jihoon's mind, throughout the whole day and throughout the drive. he sat in the last row of the huge black van next to daniel and seongwoo, who also decided to join the whole adventure. in the front, the driver and someone jihoon didn't know were located at. it was a woman with a huge list of different things, multiple bags and also a camera. she probably had all the things they need for the meeting later.

the two of them, daniel and seongwoo, talked about lots of stuff about the current politic situation and the many companies they're meeting today. jihoon understood absolutely nothing, only a few parts, which is why he looked out of the window. while seongwoo's and daniel's words entered through one ear and left through the other, jihoon was busy watching all the many tall buildings and the nature on the way to the first company. it was still rather early, jihoon almost fell asleep again. it was 6 am and jihoon wasn't prepared at all to join the whole adventure. he would've slept more if he knew, but that wasn't the case.

the sun slowly moved upwards, rising upwards, and let the world see light again, the sky colored in light pink and baby blue colors now. it was beautiful. it looked so pretty. the wind blew the many leaves of the trees, some even failing down and flying with the wind. it was almost like a scene from an anime and jihoon loved every second of it. it looked very beautiful.

but no matter how beautiful the sight at the moment was, jihoon's eyes still closed themselves for a long period from time to time, wanting to go to sleep again. the lack of sleep was destroying his mind at the moment.

daniel seemed to notice that. he's watched the younger one for a while now and noticed how his head always leaned to the side before snapping back in place again, the younger rubbing his eyes tiredly while yawning. it was adorable, but daniel also felt bad for dragging him without any notice with him. he should've at least warned him.

,, jihoon, you can go to sleep if you want to. " daniel suddenly said, his voice calming. yet, it made jihoon flinch backwards and look at him. ,, there're still two hours left till we finally arrive there so there's still enough time for you to sleep if you want to. "

immediately, jihoon just shook his head. how could daniel even suggest something like this? how could he even fall asleep in such a situation? his boss is here, in the same car, and he's close on falling asleep in front of his own eyes. it's embarrassing and such things shouldn't happen ever. it's unprofessional and he can't allow himself to do that.

,, no, it's fine. thank you but you don't have to worry about me. i'm really fine. i don't have to go to sleep again, i'm sorry. " jihoon answered, shaking his head. his words didn't match with what his body was telling though.

that's why daniel didn't seem happy with that answer at all. he coughed hastily before gripping jihoon's head softly with his hands, dragging it down on his broad shoulders in one smooth move. once jihoon's head met his shoulder, the brunette blushed at the situation.

he was here, in a huge van with his boss, his head resting on his boss' shoulder. it made jihoon wonder how much stuff would happen today. the day hasn't even started yet and so much stuff already happened. it made jihoon's head throb and growl. and his heart wasn't making anything better. instead, it actually made everything worse. it was beating faster and faster the whole time and he was afraid daniel would notice. but apparently, he didn't.

,, now, shut up and sleep. " daniel growled, his hand slowly withdrawing itself from his head. ,, this is an order. "

jihoon's cheeks were so red, completely rosy, but jihoon felt comfortable like this, for some weird reason. he knew he shouldn't feel like this, he shouldn't feel happy, his heart beating faster than usual, but he did, for some reason, kind of like it. it felt nice, daniel's shoulder felt nice.

,, uhm, i'm sorry to ask, but why? i really am fine, i already told you that. i really don't have to sleep. " he mumbled quietly. he was so embarrassed about what was currently happening. he never imagined something like this happening ever.

seongwoo was here as well, which made everything more embarrassing and weirder. it made the whole situation worse. at least, that's what jihoon thought. however, said male wasn't looking angrily or furiously or anything like that at him, no. it was the opposite.

jihoon couldn't see him, but seongwoo was actually smiling at the situation. what he just saw in front of his own two eyes was something he has never seen before, it's something he hasn't seen for years.

daniel did that himself, all by himself, and not because jihoon forced him to do that. jihoon didn't want to fall asleep, but daniel offered his own body as a pillow. he offered himself for jihoon in order to let him sleep and that really meant a lot.

seongwoo had known daniel for a very long time already. the two of them were good friends back in school, still are, and could always talk about everything and everyone. they grew up together in the same neighborhood and knew each other better than someone else. that's why seongwoo was incredibly happy. it's not often that daniel does something like this. it really meant a lot and it showed that daniel is actually either starting to get or already is interested in jihoon. he has never shown affection or any form of interest in someone who works in his company, someone who works under him, and now jihoon appeared and made the impossible possible. he changed the whole situation completely around.

,, jihoon, just go to sleep already. you need to be awake for the meetings later and i can't let you be sleepy and fall asleep during one of them. " daniel answered, his eyes watching the green trees pass by outside the windows of the car. ,, so, stop talking and just take and accept the chance to sleep now. "

that sentence alone made jihoon shut up since he actually was right. and slowly, jihoon closed his eyes after sighing disbelievingly again. seongwoo and daniel waited for a while until jihoon's breathing became completely even, showing the two of them that he finally fell asleep. jihoon fell asleep far quicker than they actually thought, signaling that he really was incredibly tired after all.

jihoon slightly opened his mouth, breathing softly out of it. he looked very soft and small and fragile at the moment and daniel couldn't do anything else except sigh, laying his head softly on top of jihoon's. it was comfortable like this and it even made daniel sleepy a bit.

seongwoo chose this opportunity to ask his friend something that's been bothering him since the start of this drive.

,, don't even try to lie to me right now and just answer, alright? are you interested in him? " seongwoo whispered to daniel, his voice almost completely silent.

daniel lifted his head form jihoon's again, laying his eyes upon his friend and workmate, his best friend, who was already grinning at him like crazy. he obviously already knew and had his own speculations.

however, daniel shook his head. then, he stopped in the middle of shaking his head before sighing, rubbing his eyes. ,, to be completely honest, i don't know. maybe? a bit? i really have no idea. _there's something that makes me want to get to know him more, but i really have no idea_. "

seongwoo smiled like a proud parent. ,, that's great, daniel. you're finally showing interest in people again and that not because of work. that means a lot. you're finally starting to feel love again. "

,, no, i wouldn't say that. but maybe? but that doesn't change anything. seongwoo, i almost fucked up yesterday. " daniel told him, his voice loosing its usual happy tone once again. ,, he was so close on actually  **witnessing all of that**  and it could've meant the end for both of us, maybe even for all of us. i should've been more careful but i literally forgot the time and how late it already was and... "

daniel sighed, his hand reaching upwards to brush his hair away. his fingers ran though it, messing his styled hair completely up. but that's one of his least worries at the moment.

daniel really almost fucked everything up yesterday. he knew that it was his own fault for not being as careful as usual, forgetting about  **something** **his life is** **surrounded by**  for a second. he let himself get distracted so much that he forgot about  **the most important thing**  and it almost ended in the worst way possible. he never wanted anyone to witness that and so far it actually did work that way. but then, yesterday, it didn't go as usual, for some reason, and daniel hated himself for that.

the blonde continued to run his fingers through his hair, second after second, until seongwoo grabbed his wrist, stopping him in the middle of his doings. seongwoo's eyes were angry, he was angry at daniel.

,, yes, daniel, you were very close on fucking everything up yesterday. however, you **didn't**. don't forget that. nothing has changed and everything is the same as yesterday. nothing will change. " seongwoo growled. ,, you're fine, he's fine, we're all still fine.  **no one found out and no one will find out.**  yesterday was very close to all of that, but it didn't happen and he still has  **no clue about anything**  so stop being this pressed and stressed about it. everything is fine. you don't have to worry, you just have to promise to be more careful from now on. we can't let anyone find out about  **your secret**. "

the blonde could only nod while his eyes slowly wandered downwards to the bottom of the car, to the dark carpet under their feet. he moved his feet a bit, letting them drift from the left to the right and back again, moving the carpet a bit.

,, i'll promise to be more careful from now on. " he then said, promising.

 

seongwoo smiled. ,, that's good then. ''

**━━━━━━** **༻** **❁** **༺** **━━━━━━**

 

,, hello, mr. kang. " a female voice said as soon as the four of them entered the company. it literally appeared out of nowhere.

before actually arriving, daniel woke jihoon up, a bit earlier than actually expected. they arrived earlier than expected, standing in front of the company fifteen minutes before the actual meeting should be. daniel let his assistant wake up, shaking his shoulders softly before the younger's head lifted itself. jihoon sighed and rubbed his eyes before yawning, letting out a soft and adorable sound. daniel smiled.

afterwards, after they made sure that jihoon was completely awake again, the four of them, meaning daniel, seongwoo, jihoon and the lady from the front row, went inside. jihoon looked to the building and felt his jaw drop at the sight of the pristine facade. the building looked so pristine from outside and glas was almost everywhere. everything was painted in white. it looked so modern and he was sure it'll look the same inside, completely white and clean.

once they actually entered, jihoon's thoughts immediately got confirmed. the inside really looked as beautiful and clean as the outside, everything decorated in the most perfect way, glas tables and white chairs everywhere. everything looked so expensive and sometimes, red flowers complimented the white color of the whole room. those were located in each corner and on most tables. it was very different from what jihoon is already used to, but he did like it. it's nice to see something new from time to time.

all of them looked towards the direction the feminine voice came from. there, a rather young looking woman stood, clothed in expensive designer clothes, her aura practically screaming how much money she owns and has and how powerful she in reality was. around her however rotated a rather dangerous aura, imitating and strong, circling around her the whole time.

jihoon didn't like her from the second he first saw her, his body moving behind daniel's, slightly hiding behind it. he had no idea what it is but he felt like she wasn't safe at all. for him, she screamed 'danger'.

to be honest, she didn't seem to even care about jihoon or seongwoo. she just focused on daniel and daniel alone, giving him her biggest smile, acting as if everyone else isn't even here at the moment, acting like they're completely alone here.

,, it's very nice to finally see you, mr. kang. " she said while moving her hand forwards. she was still smiling, continuing to do that the whole time without any pause. ,, welcome. we're very happy to have you here. "

daniel also smiled and shook her hand. ,, thank you so much for welcoming us. it's also nice to see you, mrs. kwon. "

that apparently made her smile even more. for jihoon, her smile looked so fake, he couldn't even look at it anymore because of how fake and forced it looked. it was pretty obvious that she just wanted daniel and nobody else at the moment. she only focused on him and was also only interested in him. she didn't care about anyone else at the moment.

,, let's move towards the meeting room where we can talk in peace without anyone hearing or disturbing us, shall we? " she said, pointing with her hand towards a door on the right side of the huge entrance hall they're in at the moment.

as an answer, daniel simply only nodded before following her, walking right behind her. jihoon couldn't do or say anything else except sighing and following him. he really didn't like her, but he had to follow daniel. he had to since it's his job. and added to that, daniel wanted him here.

once they arrived there, she looked backwards to see that the three of them followed daniel and her. before she turned around, she was actually smiling. but now, after she looked backwards, she now looked irritated and for some reason also angry.

,, mr. kang, please excuse me for asking, but do those people really have to follow you? " she asked him, her eyelashes flattering the whole time. jihoon innerly gagged. ,, they don't have to be part of this meeting, do they? "

,, they're following me wherever i go and they will be part of this meeting. " daniel only answered, his voice stern and serious. that statement of his shocked all of them. ,, if you don't like that, that's your own problem and your own loss then. they're my people. i'm sorry but we'll take our leave then if you don't like it. "

she stared at him with a open mouth before coughing, putting that stupid, fake smile of hers on her face again. her acting slowly got worse and worse. it was very obvious now. ,, oh my gosh, i'm so sorry for asking such a stupid thing. please excuse me. that's obviously not a problem, mr. kang. excuse my stupid self for asking such a ridiculous question. "

then she turned around and opened the door, letting all of them enter the huge room filled with seats and tables. jihoon was the last one to enter, and while he passed her, she glanced angrily at him and leaned to the side to whisper something to him.

,, wow, you're such a stupid, little shit. " she whispered, making it as quiet as possible so only the two of them would hear it. jihoon's eyes widened. ,, you're his new assistant? you're mr. kang's new assistant? wow, mr. kang's standards really lowered itself then, huh? you're the reason donghan ended up getting fired and why everything went downwards for mr. kang. don't you see how unhappy he is? can't you see that? just take a look at him. he doesn't even need you, he just wants donghan back again. he was way better than you, and was way more polite than you as well. he had perfect manners and worked harder than you will ever do. he was better than you and he will always be that. i'm so disappointed. "

then she closed the door and sat down on a chair in front of daniel, letting jihoon stay at the door with wide eyes. she just left him like this, completely shocked. jihoon didn't expect to get insulted and suddenly bullied like this in front of his own boss. he never even thought that someone would say something as hurtful as that to him.

her words stung and hurt a lot but at the same time, they made jihoon think about whatever she just said, they made him wonder. daniel didn't look unhappy, he actually was incredibly happy all the times jihoon's seen him and has been with him. but after everything she said, he really could've been unhappy. he was smiling and happy all the time, but at the same time, he could've also been faking that, he might've been acting the whole time in front of jihoon and that single thought really hurt a lot in his heart. it destroyed him innerly.

she mentioned donghan and that was by far the worst thing for jihoon. daniel himself said and admitted that donghan was the best of the best and that he would've never let him go if what he did never happened. was donghan really that much better than jihoon? is jihoon really that bad at his job?

he didn't know since he couldn't compare himself to donghan and his skills since he's never seen them with his own two eyes. but apparently he really must've been an hard worker and an amazing employee. jihoon didn't know if he's working good at all these days, he now knows that, apparently, he isn't.

his happy mood from earlier was completely gone and instead, a sad and depressed one replaced all the good feelings that used to be inside him. now, jihoon only wanted to go home again and hide himself somewhere where no one could find him ever again now, hide himself under a blanket with his phone and some food. he never imagined stuff like this to ever happen today.

,, jihoon, is everything alright? " daniel then all of a sudden asked, ripping jihoon out of his thoughts.

jihoon only looked to daniel with wide and shocked eyes and nodded before finally sitting down on one of the chairs of the huge table. but instead of sitting next to daniel like he's always done, jihoon this time sat down beside seongwoo. daniel watched him, an unexplainable emotion in his eyes after seeing that jihoon didn't sit down next to him. but jihoon couldn't sit next to him after hearing all of that. it would make him feel even badder.

daniel earlier saw mrs. kwon and jihoon talk before she closed the door, he just didn't know about what they talked. but seeing how jihoon's acting now, how he's ended up being after that talk of theirs, it must've been something that hurt him innerly.

and that alone made daniel angry.

 

**━━━━━━** **༻** **❁** **༺** **━━━━━━**

 

the meeting with mrs. kwon just ended a few seconds ago, jihoon now walking out of the whole building in order to breathe some fresh air again. he lifted his head to the sky and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. he currently felt like pure shit and his mind was completely messed up and clouded. his whole day ended up being one of the worst ones this whole week and month even. he excepted something better and got completely disappointed in the end.

while he lifted his head to the baby blue sky, jihoon's brain slowly refilled itself with fresh energy and fresh air and jihoon really had to say: the meeting went so fucking bad. he sighed, exclaiming a short 'shit' before taking the pavement under investigation because he has nothing better to do at the moment.

the meeting went nothing like they actually wanted and planed to in the beginning. for some reason, everything and everyone seemed to be completely different. daniel seemed completely uninterested and unmotivated, mrs. kwon completely angry and aggressive the whole time and seongwoo and jihoon nervous and anxious the whole meeting. that's exactly what they didn't want to achieve.

each second honestly felt like pure pain to probably all of them and in the end, the whole meeting was just a pure waste of precious time that could've been spend better. it was a mess, a huge mess, and it went nothing like they actually planned back in the car which made all of them angry and sad.

everyone suddenly acted differently than they agreed to and that ended up creating the biggest mess jihoon has ever seen and witnessed in his whole life during work. they didn't achieve their goal with mrs. kwon, they weren't even somehow close to that. their goal with her can probably be thrown away now since they messed everything up and even ended up getting forced to leave.

there was only one thing that has confirmed itself all automatically with this meeting: jihoon's expectations about mrs. kwon.

mrs. kwon really turned out to be a bad person, just as jihoon predicted when he first saw her. he didn't like her and she apparently didn't like him either. she was incredibly rude and dishonest and was always acting, very fake. she also even swore directly at daniel earlier which shocked all of them.

jihoon had no idea what exactly triggered this whole mess, what made it happen and explode and escalate this much, but he definitely knew that none of them were any happy with the end results. instead, they were angry with how it ended. it was understandable.

jihoon warmed his face a bit up, turning his face to the direction the sun was currently located at. he stayed like this for a second, his face warm because of the sun now before he heard something. behind him, jihoon could now slowly hear the door opening and closing again. taking a look behind him, forcing his head to completely turn around, jihoon saw daniel and seongwoo leaving though the door. the door fell close with a loud and aggressive thump.

daniel didn't seem any better than during the meeting. he still looked angry. said male had his head downwards, kicking a random stone off the pavement. he let out a loud 'fuck' before grabbing his hair, running his hands through it, messing it up.

jihoon averted his gaze again, simply walking away from daniel and seongwoo. daniel in an angry mood usually meant nothing good and he honestly just wanted to go home and hide himself. an angry daniel is far worse than anything else and jihoon just wanted to leave.

jihoon walked towards the car - he planned to do that at least. he didn't come very far though. he got stopped in the middle of his movement.

,, park jihoon. " daniel's voice suddenly appeared, angrily and furiously starting somewhere behind jihoon's small body. the younger turned around only to meet with his hard and angry gaze.

jihoon gulped. daniel stared at him, his eyes radiating a dark force. jihoon sensed nothing good, he sensed pure darkness and anger just from the way daniel acted and looked at him. he was angry and furious and jihoon was most likely partly at fault. daniel seemed very dangerous at the moment and jihoon would've rather turned around and walked away if he had the choice. he didn't though.

,, could you please follow me for a second? " daniel spat out, his voice completely tense, his body already moving towards one of the empty benches outside. ,, i have to talk to you under four eyes for a second. it's very important so don't even try to say no or try to talk your way of it and just follow me. i'm not in the mood to fight and discuss right now so just do as told.  "

jihoon gulped and looked at seongwoo for help. he however just stood there, looking helplessly at jihoon while shrugging with his shoulders, throwing an apologetic gaze towards his work partner. seongwoo didn't seem to be very aware of what was going to happen too.

jihoon just sighed. he was fucked either way. he sighed again after looking for a bit longer at seongwoo before turning around and walking the same way daniel just did, walking on the same way as the furious daniel.

daniel was already sitting on one of the benches, his arms propped up on his thighs and knees, his gaze pointed towards the front. he didn't look any happier or positiver than a few seconds ago and that scared jihoon a lot.

he carefully sat down next to his boss, playing with his sweater paws while waiting for daniel to actually start talking. he was the one who wanted to talk, yet he was completely quiet now and didn't even let out one single word. daniel just sat silently there, sighing from time to time while watching people walk from the right to the left. he didn't do anything except that and it was making jihoon's nervousness only worse.

jihoon had no courage to say anything at the moment and the only thing he wanted at the moment was for this awkward and shitty situation to finally pass away. he didn't feel happy or comfortable at all, it was eating him from the inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merry christmas you all! i hope you'll celebrate well and have lots of fun today uwu
> 
> as always, any opinions of yours are much appreciated !! i'd love to hear your oppinions on this fic so far because they really mean a lot to me !! please remember that i don't bite uwu and that you don't have to be scared.
> 
> also, come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/celestialyong) if you want to. i'd love to have new mutuals and maybe even friends uwu


End file.
